


Frustikuss

by schnaf



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Sieben Jahre lang hat Paul in Augsburg gespielt – sieben Jahre lang hat Paul mit Dani zusammen in Augsburg gespielt. Schon alleine deswegen hat Dani echt daran zu knabbern, dass Paul plötzlich den Verein verlassen will. Und dann ist da auch noch Alfred, Pauls Freund. Oder Ex-Freund?





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Eigentlich war ich diejenige, die an dem Wechsel zu knabbern hat. (Gut, ich möchte den Jungs nicht absprechen, dass es für sie auch hart war – Dani meinte, dass er das Amt des Kapitäns mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge von Paul übernommen hat, weil er mit ihm sieben tolle Jahre in Augsburg hatte.) Ich habe mich jahrelang auf diesen Moment vorbereitet, habe mich immer wieder darauf eingestellt, dass Paul geht, weil es für mich der Worst Case wäre. Trotzdem war es ein Schock, als es passiert ist. Aber Dani und Alfred waren mein Licht am Ende des Tunnels. Sowohl einzeln – Dani bleibt sowieso für immer hier, Alfred war plötzlich Vizekapitän – als auch zusammen.

**Wortzahl:** 15.654  
 **Rating:** P18 Slash  
 **Genre:** Drama?, Romanze, Freundschaft

~*~*~

„Pünktlich ist er nicht gerade, der Neue.“

Paul lacht, aber dass er sich die Arme reibt, zeigt, dass auch er nicht zu hundert Prozent glücklich über die Verzögerung ist. Es ist Februar, es ist kalt in Augsburg.

„Er ist neu hier. Vielleicht findet er den Weg nicht.“

Genau genommen hat Paul recht, das weiß Dani. Man kann ihrem Neuzugang nichts vorwerfen – sie sind zu früh hier angekommen und auch wenn das Stadion nicht zu übersehen ist, kann es sein, dass der Neue Probleme bei der Anfahrt hat.  
Weiter können sie dieses Thema nicht diskutieren. Am Ende der Einfahrt taucht ein Auto auf und Paul rempelt Dani an. Ist ja gut, er hat das Auto auch ohne ihn bemerkt. Und dass es sich ihnen nur langsam nähert, zeigt, dass es sich wirklich um ihren lang ersehnten Neuzugang handelt.  
In ein paar Wochen rast er hier entlang wie jeder andere von ihnen auch.

„Was weißt du eigentlich über ihn?“  
„Er ist ein Stürmer. Aus Island. Und er sieht gut aus. Was weißt du?“

Ah, Paul hat sich schlau gemacht. Er selbst auch, aber das ist jetzt nebensächlich, findet er.

„Wer von uns bekommt ihn? Sollen wir losen?“

Darauf bekommt Dani keine Antwort mehr. Paul verdreht die Augen und konzentriert sich auf den Wagen, der immer näher kommt.

Es dauert eine Weile, bis das Auto vor ihnen anhält. Die Fahrertüre öffnet sich, der Fahrer steigt aus und kommt zu ihnen hinüber.

Das ist er also. Alfred Finnbogason. Die große Hoffnung für den Sturm, der Isländer, an dem ihr Verein schon so lange dran war.  
Er ist groß, das bemerkt Dani als erstes. Größer als sie beide, aber das ist nicht schwierig, weil sowohl er als auch Paul nicht gerade hochgewachsen sind. Ansonsten... Blond, wie es sich für einen Isländer gehört. Ein freundliches, offenes Gesicht, ein ebenso freundliches Lächeln, strahlend blaue Augen, eine kleine Kerbe im Kinn.  
Niedlich. Das ist Danis erster Eindruck. Ihr Neuzugang ist nett anzusehen und er gehört ganz klar in die Kategorie 'niedlich'.

Findet Paul offensichtlich auch. Er packt sein gewinnendstes Lächeln aus, das sieht Dani aus dem Augenwinkel. Und spätestens, als er Alfred auf Holländisch anspricht, ist Dani abgeschrieben. Das Strahlen des Isländers wird noch stärker, seine komplette Aufmerksamkeit richtet sich auf Paul.  
Das mit dem Losen hat sich damit wohl erledigt.

~*~*~


	2. Bettgespräch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Als ich die Geschichte hier zum Hochladen vorbereitet habe, habe ich nach einem schönen Bild von ihnen beiden gesucht - und war recht überrascht, dass es da ziemlich wenig gab. Sie stehen sich eigentlich schon recht nah...  
> Tja, schon beim nächsten Spiel wurde ich Zeugin von zwei sehr intensiven Knuddeleien. Dani hat immer abgewartet, bis die anderen damit fertig waren, Alfred zu herzen, dann breitete er die Arme aus, ließ sich von Alfred umarmen und kuschelte sich an seine Brust.... Hach. Das war verdammt süß ♥ Und natürlich auch verdammt passend. :D  
> Damit wusste ich dann auch, warum ich so wenige Bilder von ihnen habe: Ich habe überall gesucht, ob diese Momente in Bildern festgehalten wurden und.... Nada. Aaaaaaaaaber diese Momente haben mir passend zum Start dieser Geschichte gezeigt, dass es zumindest die Nähe doch gibt. :D
> 
> (Heute gibt es übrigens einen Zeitsprung. Wir befinden uns jetzt im Sommer 2017.)

~*~*~

Danis Handy blinkt, als er aus dem Bad kommt. Er schnappt es sich, wirft einen Blick darauf.  
Oh. Also, mit diesem Absender hat er nicht unbedingt gerechnet. Nicht, dass er sich nicht über eine Nachricht von Alfred freut, aber sein Mitspieler ist nur ein paar Zimmer entfernt und sie haben sich erst vor ein paar Minuten gesehen.

'kommst du zu mir?'

Trotzdem wirft diese Nachricht sämtliche Pläne für den restlichen Abend um. Ja, sie verbringen hier in England viel Zeit miteinander, das ist jedoch kein Hindernis für Dani, noch mehr Zeit mit Alfred zu verbringen. Erst recht, wenn Alfred nach ihm verlangt. Schließlich ist Alfred ein richtig guter Freund.  
Ein richtig guter Freund... Das hätte er nicht unbedingt gedacht, als sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet sind. Da hätte er sich eher Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob Alfred für eine nette, kleine Affäre zu haben ist – dazu kam es allerdings nicht, weil das Knistern zwischen Paul und ihm stärker war. Da Paul zu seinen besten Freunden gehört, war Alfred von diesem Moment an tabu für Dani. Er hatte im Gespür, dass das zwischen den beiden Potential hat, er wusste, dass die beiden irgendwann zueinander finden würden und deshalb durfte er dort nicht reinfunken.  
Er behielt recht. Die beiden sind mittlerweile tatsächlich ein Paar.

Aber das hat ihn nie davon abgehalten, sich mit Alfred anzufreunden. Die Grenzen waren klar, an die hat Dani sich immer gehalten, eine Freundschaft lag jedoch im grünen Bereich. Und es war so leicht, sich mit Alfred anzufreunden. Sie sind erstaunlicherweise auf einer Wellenlänge, können wunderbar herumalbern, aber auch mal über ernste Themen – und dazu gehören nicht nur Beziehungsprobleme – reden.  
Hier in England, ohne Paul, ist Alfred damit derjenige, mit dem er am meisten Zeit verbringt. Marwin kommt noch nah dran, aber der ist zurzeit ständig mit seinen Gedanken woanders – die aktuelle Situation nagt an ihm.  
Alfred dagegen ist voll und ganz für ihn da. Und schon alleine deshalb muss Dani nun in sein Zimmer kommen. Er kann ja nicht seinen momentan wohl besten Freund hier hängen lassen.

Obwohl Dani ihm keine Antwort geschickt hat, erwartet Alfred ihn schon. So ist das bei einer guten Freundschaft – sie wissen, dass sie sich aufeinander verlassen können.  
Und damit legt Dani sämtliche Gedanken zu ihrer Freundschaft und zu anderen Freunden erst einmal ad acta. Alfred sieht ungewohnt erschöpft aus – erschöpfter als vorher, nach dem Training.

Stillschweigend bietet Alfred ihm einen Platz auf seinem Bett an, Dani lässt sich am Fußende nieder. Wie auf den meisten Reisen kam Alfred auch diesmal wieder in den Genuss eines Einzelzimmers und gerade ist Dani echt froh darüber – Alfred macht den Eindruck, als müssten sie etwas unter vier Augen besprechen und da kommt es recht gut, dass sie dafür nicht erst einmal einen Zimmerpartner rauswerfen müssen.  
Alfred nimmt ihm gegenüber Platz, er lehnt sich am der Wand an.

„Darf ich mich wegen Paul bei dir auskotzen?“

Wenn Dani sich ehrlich ist, hat er sich so etwas schon gedacht. Es war ihm bereits klar, dass Alfred ihn nicht einlädt, um mit ihm über das Wetter zu sprechen.  
Paul also. Paul und ein Ausdruck, den Alfred garantiert nicht von Paul gelernt hat.

Sie hatten oft die Diskussion, wer nun eine größere Hilfe für Alfred ist. Paul als Alfreds Freund hat das ganz klar für sich beansprucht, aber Dani wurde nicht müde, ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass es seine Schuld ist, dass Alfred immer noch mit starkem holländischen Einschlag Deutsch spricht. Die Deutschkenntnisse kommen ganz eindeutig von seiner Seite.  
In Zukunft haben sie wohl mehr Zeit für echte Deutschstunden.

„Schieß' los.“

Dieser Moment musste kommen, das wusste Dani. Sie haben zuhause kurz über Paul gesprochen, aber eher zwischen Tür und Angel. Dafür ist dieses Thema allerdings viel zu umfangreich.  
Eigentlich will er nicht darüber sprechen. Er will es ausblenden, will es nicht mit all seinen Konsequenzen auf sich einprasseln lassen.  
Aber er muss. Irgendwann muss er und das Gespräch mit Alfred ist die beste Alternative.

Seine Aufforderung ist wie ein Startschuss – es ist so, als hätte er ein Ventil, einen Wasserhahn geöffnet. Sämtlicher Druck, der sich bei Alfred angestaut hat, entweicht schlagartig.

„Ich bin so verdammt wütend auf ihn. Was soll der Scheiß jetzt? Warum will er gehen?“

Oh ja, er ist wütend. Sonst ist Alfred immer so ein Sonnenschein – er war es sogar vorher, als sie noch bei der Mannschaft waren, noch -, aber jetzt... Sein Blick ist grimmig, sein Schimpfwörtergebrauch wesentlich höher als sonst.  
Und verdammt, Dani versteht ihn, Dani versteht ihn so unglaublich gut.

Paul will den Verein verlassen. Nach sieben echt erfolgreichen Jahren will er gehen. Will seinen Kapitänsposten aufgeben, seine Stammplatzgarantie, sein Zuhause.  
Es wurmt sie beide, das wird jetzt wieder deutlich.

„Mich darfst du nicht fragen. Ich werde nicht mehr gehen, ich werde in Augsburg bleiben.“

So denkt er nun schon seit einer Weile. Es gab Angebote, ja, durchaus verlockende Angebote – zumindest auf dem Papier. Ihn haben sie nicht gelockt. Dani weiß, was er in Augsburg hat und das gibt er für kein Geld der Welt her. Augsburg ist seine Heimat, über den Fußball hinaus, und das, was er im Verein hat, kann ihm kein anderer Verein bieten. Standing, Beliebtheit, auch bei den Fans, Geschichte...  
Paul hatte das alles auch. Und trotzdem ist er jetzt nicht in England, zusammen mit dem Team, sondern sitzt in Augsburg auf gepackten Koffern.

Alfred zuckt leicht mit den Schultern, Dani sieht, wie sich sein Kehlkopf auf und ab bewegt.

„Vielleicht frage ich genau deswegen dich. Weil du mich verstehst. Weil es dir auch wehtut. Die anderen... Sie kannten Paul nicht so lang. Für sie ist das wahrscheinlich ein ganz normaler Wechsel. Gut, nicht ganz normal, aber auch nicht so erschütternd wie für uns. Passiert halt. Spieler wechseln. Aber du weißt, dass es nicht nötig ist und wir beide wissen, dass Paul es nicht nötig hatte.“

Ja, das ist wahr, Alfred hat recht. Natürlich war es auch für die anderen Spieler eine Überraschung, als sich herausgestellt hat, dass ihr Kapitän wechseln will. Aber mehr auch nicht. Sie beide dagegen... Er hat so viele Jahre an Pauls Seite verbracht, sie wurden so gute Freunde – Paul war fast schon Teil seiner Familie und umgekehrt.  
Und Alfred verliert seinen Freund. Oder zumindest die Vor-Ort-Beziehung.

Zeit, den Finger in die Wunde zu legen. Wenn Alfred Tacheles reden will, dann muss er das tun.

„Wie geht es jetzt mit euch beiden weiter?“

Wieder zuckt Alfred mit den Schultern und die Wut verschwindet aus seinem Gesicht. Jetzt ist es eher Verzweiflung, die seine Gesichtszüge zeichnet.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es einfach nicht mehr.“

Doch die Resignation hält nur kurz an. Sie wird erneut vom Zorn abgelöst.

„Er macht mich so wütend! Mann, er war es doch, der sich von seinen letzten zwei Freunden getrennt hat, weil sie den Verein verlassen haben. Und jetzt macht er genau das gleiche? Da kann er noch so oft sagen, dass es diesmal anders ist – ich kann es ihm nicht glauben. Und vielleicht will ich es gar nicht.“

Ah ja, jetzt kommen sie zum pikanten Teil – zu dem, was Alfred die ganze Zeit belastet und worüber er bis jetzt nicht sprechen konnte.  
Dani unterbricht ihn nicht. Er bedeutet ihm nur mit ihm einem Nicken, dass er fortfahren soll. Und Alfred nimmt dankend an.

„Als ich meinen Vertrag in Augsburg unterschrieben habe, dachte ich, alles wird gut. Paul wollte davor keine Beziehung, weil ich nur vorübergehend da war, ich habe ihn auch verstanden – aber dann war ich fix bei seinem Verein und alles so, wie wir beide es haben wollten. Ich dachte, ich lasse mich auf eine stabile, erwachsene Beziehung ein und jetzt lässt er mich einfach so sitzen.“

Kurz denkt Dani, dass Alfred ein bisschen nach einem eingeschnappten Kind klingt. Aber das ist eigentlich nur sein Akzent – das, was er sagt, klingt nämlich schon erwachsen. Nach 'niederlassen' und 'sesshaft werden' und 'zukunftstaugliche Beziehung'.

„Das verstehe ich auch nicht. Ihm war das doch immer so wichtig... Und kaum hat er einen Partner, bei dem das passt, spielt es plötzlich keine Rolle mehr für ihn?“

Alfred nickt, dann schnappt er sich eines der Kissen, die auf seinem Bett liegen. Sein Blick ist ganz gelassen, doch Dani sieht genau, wie fest sich seine Finger in das Kissen graben.

„Ich hatte ja schon den Verdacht, dass es mit seinem Ex zusammenhängt. Sogar mit beiden – dass er wegen dem einen nicht mit nach England kommen wollte und dass er wegen dem anderen nach Wolfsburg will. Der spielt ja jetzt auch in Niedersachsen.“

Ist Paul ein Fremdgeher? Einer, der hinter dem Rücken seines Freundes wieder mit seinem Ex anbandelt?  
Nein, nein, das kann nicht sein. Nicht bei Alfred, nicht Paul. Paul ist ein anständiger Kerl und er würde es nicht wagen, Alfreds Herz zu brechen, nicht auf diese Weise.

Als würde er seine Gedanken lesen, geht Alfred genau darauf ein.

„Aber ich glaube nicht. Also... Ich weiß nicht. Aber eigentlich ist es auch egal.“

Wieder die Resignation und diesmal hält sie wesentlich länger an. So lange, dass Dani einen Verdacht bekommt.

„Willst du Paul überhaupt noch?“  
„Ich weiß nicht.“

Kein Nein. Aber eben auch kein vehementes Doch. Und damit bestätigt sich sein Verdacht: Alfred ist dabei, Paul und ihre Beziehung aufzugeben.

Eine Weile lang herrscht Stille in Alfreds Zimmer. Sie starren beide ins Nichts, hängen ihren Gedanken nach.  
Ist verdammt unangenehm. Dani will sich nicht weiter den Kopf über Paul und über Pauls Verhalten zerbrechen. Er muss es hinnehmen, etwas anderes bleibt ihm nicht übrig, Nachdenken hilft nicht. Paul hat seine Entscheidung getroffen und er kann daran nichts mehr ändern, egal wie sehr er darüber nachdenkt.  
Deshalb ist er echt froh, als Alfred wieder das Wort ergreift.

„Was würdest du tun, wenn ich dich jetzt küssen würde?“


	3. Bettgeflüster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Augsburger sind ja für einen komischen Typen, der unerklärlicherweise immer noch die Verantwortung für die Natio (... "Verantwortung" - er nominiert halt und kassiert die Kohle) hat, ziemlich bääääh. Deshalb gibt es sie an dieser Stelle ♥
> 
> (Und ich lache ein bisschen darüber, dass Karma diese Augsburg-Phobie rächt ♥)

~*~*~

„Was würdest du tun, wenn ich dich jetzt küssen würde?“

Effektiv ist er, das muss man dem Isländer lassen. Auf einen Schlag ist Pauls Wechsel in den Hintergrund gerückt.

„Meinst du das jetzt ernst?“

Dani sieht Alfred an und wenn er sich nicht täuscht, ist da eine gewisse Gleichgültigkeit in seinem Blick. Ihm ist es egal, wie abwegig seine Frage klingen mag.

„Ja.“

Eine Überreaktion wegen Pauls Abschied? Nein, dafür ist er zu gelassen, denkt Dani. Es passt vielmehr zu seiner Unentschlossenheit, was die Zukunft ihrer Beziehung angeht.

Also, was würde er tun?

Nun, er ist nicht gerade ein Kostverächter. Und Alfred... Alfred ist schon ganz ansehnlich. Außerdem hat Dani eine kleine Schwäche für Männer, mit denen er gut klarkommt. Ist ganz nett, nicht nur wegen dem Sex im Bett Spaß zu haben.  
Aber Alfred ist vergeben. So etwas stört ihn normalerweise nicht, in diesem Fall ist es jedoch ein großes Hindernis. Er mag zwar sehr sprunghaft sein, doch wenn es um seine Freunde geht, ist er treu und Alfred ist nun mal der Partner von einem seiner besten Freunde – das ist Paul immer noch, daran ändert erst einmal der Wechsel nichts.  
Andererseits ist es Alfreds Sache. Er muss wissen, ob er seinem Freund treu sein will oder nicht – oder ob er ihre Beziehung eh schon als beendet ansieht und das hier (worauf auch immer Alfred hinaus will) somit kein Seitensprung mehr wäre.

Dani rappelt sich auf, er rutscht in Alfreds Richtung. Nicht allzu nahe, zwischen ihnen ist immer noch Abstand – so viel Abstand, dass es an Alfred liegt, die Lücke zwischen ihnen zu schließen.

„Hättste Bock?“

Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen ist jetzt ganz anders. Gespannt, irgendwie, aber auf eine angenehme Weise.  
Alfred hat nicht einfach so gefragt und deshalb ist da nun diese Spannung. Sie wollen das gleiche. Sie wollen...

„Ja.“

Und dann legt sich Alfreds Hand an seine Wange, einfach so, er zögert nicht mehr. Stattdessen beugt er sich nach vorne, rutscht auf seine Knie – schließt die Lücke zwischen ihnen.  
Kein Zögern. Eine geschmeidige Bewegung. Eine durchgehende Bewegung, die Alfred damit abschließt, dass er Dani küsst.  
Er tut es wirklich. Nur kurz, aber so lange, dass es als Kuss zählt.

Das war er also, der Treuebruch. Oder zählt das schon? Dani kann es nicht genau sagen, ist ja nicht gerade sein Fachgebiet.  
Eigentlich muss man darüber noch nicht nachdenken. Alfreds Hand liegt immer noch auf seiner Wange, sie sehen sich in die Augen, keiner macht Anstalten, sich zurückzuziehen.  
Dani kann einfach nicht anders. Alfred hat damit angefangen, Alfred hat übers Küssen geredet, Alfred ist schuld.

Er nimmt den Kuss wieder auf. Lehnt sich nach vorne, drückt seine Lippen auf Alfreds und wird umgehend mit einer Reaktion belohnt. Alfreds Hand rutscht in seinen Nacken, er zieht ihn noch näher und plötzlich spürt Dani seine Zunge.  
Mutig, mutig. Und er hat keinesfalls etwas dagegen einzuwenden.

Dani rutscht weiter nach vorne, bis sich ihre Beine berühren, so nah, dass Alfred die Arme um ihn legen kann. Das nutzt der Isländer sofort aus – er zieht ihn an sich und damit ist endgültig klar, dass das hier keine kleine Mutprobe, kein kurzes Lippenaufdrücken ist.  
Alfred hat noch mehr vor.

Vorerst bleibt es beim Kuss. Aber der ist auch sehr interessant. Anders, als Dani erwartet hätte. Also, nicht dass er sich groß darüber Gedanken gemacht hat, Alfred zu küssen – Gedanken darüber, den Freund seines Kumpels zu küssen. Intuitiv hätte er ihn anders eingeschätzt. Zurückhaltender, schüchterner. Warum auch immer schüchtern, denn dass Alfred nicht schüchtern ist, sondern ein sehr aufgeschlossener Mensch, hat er ja schon sehr früh erfahren.  
Nein, Alfred küsst nicht zurückhaltend. Er nimmt sich, was er will und auch das ist mehr, als er erwartet hätte. Alfred gibt sich nämlich noch lange nicht zufrieden. Seine Hände streichen über Danis Rücken, ziehen ihn dann und wann noch etwas näher, seine Zunge ertastet Danis Mund, mal sind seine Küsse spielerisch, mal fordernd...  
Dani lässt ihn einfach machen. Er lässt sich fallen, wartet ab, was Alfred ihm gibt – und genießt. 

Alfreds Hände auf seinem Rücken üben Druck aus, er zieht ihn noch näher an sich. Und damit ist eine weitere Grenze überwunden - nämlich das letzte bisschen Abstand zwischen ihnen. Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, bewegt Alfred seine Beine auseinander, Dani braucht keine Aufforderung, er rutscht dazwischen, ihre Körper berühren sich und als sie dann doch den Kuss lösen und er sein Gesicht an Alfreds Schulter presst, nimmt er plötzlich ganz bewusst Alfreds Geruch wahr.  
Beruhigend, irgendwie. Er erkennt Alfreds Rasierwasser, mehr nicht, aber er will diesen Geruch eigentlich gar nicht analysieren. Wichtig ist, dass er beruhigend riecht. Nach Wärme.  
Alfred streichelt sanft seinen Rücken und Dani fällt wieder einmal auf, wie groß seine Hände sind. Nur, dass er es sonst in anderen Zusammenhängen feststellt...

Es ist friedlich. So verdammt friedlich, viel zu friedlich für das, was sich hier anbahnt.

Ein Kuss wäre ja noch okay gewesen. Am besten ein kurzer Schmatzer auf den Mund, angewidertes Schütteln, Lachen. Das hätten sie machen können, auch wenn sie beide auf Männer stehen und ein Kuss mit einem Mann daher nichts Schlimmes ist - ein Kuss unter Freunden ist eben merkwürdig, da wäre das eine angemessene Reaktion gewesen.  
Und was tun sie stattdessen? Sitzen hier, ganz ernst, ganz schweigsam - sie verhalten sich nicht gemäß ihrer Freundschaft. Sonst würden sie jetzt herumalbern, würden irgendetwas sagen.  
Tun sie nicht. Sie umarmen sich, sind zärtlich zueinander und verdammt, es ist echt schön.

Okay, noch einmal die Gewissensfrage. So wie es aussieht, nimmt Alfred seine Auszeit einfach so hin, da kann er die Gelegenheit nutzen und sich noch einmal den Kopf zerbrechen.  
Kann er wirklich einen seiner besten Freunde so hintergehen?

Es ist so schwierig. Eigentlich vertritt er noch die gleiche Meinung wie vor dem Kuss - es ist Alfreds Sache. Alfred ist alt und verantwortungsvoll genug, um eine solche Entscheidung zu treffen.  
Aber er ist kein Unbeteiligter. Würde er sehen, wie Alfred hinter Pauls Rücken mit irgendeinem anderen Mann etwas am Laufen hätte, würde ihre Freundschaft ihn ja auch dazu verpflichten, Paul darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Wie lässt sich das auf die aktuelle Situation münzen? Soll er etwa mitnehmen, was geht und danach Alfred bei Paul verpetzen? Er ist immer noch mittendrin in diesem Chaos.

Was diese Frage noch schwieriger zu beantworten macht, ist die Tatsache, dass er Alfred versteht. Er versteht seinen Frust, seine Ernüchterung, sein Bedürfnis nach Nähe - und das nicht etwa deswegen, weil er kein Freund von Beziehungen ist.  
So wie es aussieht, ist Pauls und Alfreds Beziehung nicht mehr zu retten. Mag sein, dass Alfred etwas vorschnell aufgibt, schließlich gibt es ja die Option der Fernbeziehung und wenn sie es beide wollen, werden sich ihre Wege wieder kreuzen, aber es ist sein gutes Recht, aufzugeben.

Er kommt zu keinem Ende. Auch deshalb nicht, weil Alfreds Hände nun langsam nach oben wandern, bis sich eine in seinen Nacken legt und anfängt, ihn zu kraulen. Danis Augen fallen von alleine zu, er will sein Gesicht fester gegen Alfreds Schulter drücken, aber Alfred bewegt sich etwas von ihm weg. So weit, dass er ihn ansehen, ihm die Hände auf die Wangen legen und ihn wieder küssen kann.

Okay, scheiß' drauf. Ist ja nicht so, dass er noch eine Wahl hat - er müsste schon verdammt viel Willenskraft aufbringen, um Alfred noch aufzuhalten.  
Und warum sollte er das tun? Paul ist ja auch schwach geworden. Nur deshalb sind sie nun in dieser Lage.

Ein bisschen hat Dani das Gefühl, dass Alfred seine Gedanken gelesen hat - oder dass er zumindest mitbekommen hat, dass er wieder in Gedanken versunken ist. Er legt sich nämlich echt ins Zeug, um auch die letzten Gedankenfetzen und Zweifel zu vertreiben. Ohne große Umschweife kehrt seine Zunge in Danis Mund zurück, sein Griff wird fester und als Dani auf den Kuss eingeht, verlagert er sein Gewicht so, dass er Dani aufs Bett drückt.  
Wesentlich bequemer so. Allerdings auch noch eindeutiger.  
Und weiter? Es fühlt sich gut an. Es ist nicht gerade richtig, aber es ist auch nicht komplett falsch, komplett verwerflich.

Alfred ist aufregend, irgendwie. Klar, das Setting hier ist - abgesehen von dem Hintergrund, dass sie Paul betrügen - eher klassisch, nichts Außergewöhnliches. Aber wie er ihn küsst, wie er ihn berührt... Seine Hände tanzen nun über seine Seiten, ganz sanft, schieben somit langsam sein T-Shirt nach oben und Dani japst immer wieder in den Kuss.  
Trotzdem muss er unterbrechen, als Alfred das Spielchen beendet und sein Oberteil, ohne sich weiter aufzuhalten, nach oben ziehen will. Ein letztes Mal... Eine letzte Möglichkeit, etwas zu vermeiden, was sich später als Fehler erweisen könnte.

Dani verrenkt sich etwas, um Alfreds Handgelenke zu erwischen. Dass er sie packt, spricht wohl eine eindeutige Sprache - Alfred versucht nicht, sich zu lösen, sondern verharrt über ihm.  
Nur für Paul. Für keinen anderen hätte er einen solchen Aufwand betrieben, für keinen anderen hätte er sich so oft davon abhalten lassen, es mit einem Mann, mit einem so willigen Mann, zu treiben.

Sie sehen sich an und Alfreds Blick ist so entschlossen, dass Dani kurz überlegt, ob er wirklich seine Frage stellen soll. Es ist nichts mehr von der Gleichgültigkeit von vorher übrig - Alfred will ihn.  
Doch, er muss. Er muss für einen Moment das Gas rausnehmen, damit sich herausstellt, ob Alfred sich bewusst für ihn entschieden hat oder ob er in einem Rausch ist, der ihn völlig irrational handeln lässt. Das ist er Paul schuldig - und vor allem Alfred. Sollte es wirklich eine überstürzte Handlung sein, ist es seine Pflicht als Alfreds Kumpel, ihn einzubremsen.

„Bist du dir sicher?“

Keine Antwort von Alfred. Und eigentlich ist das auch eine Antwort. Dass er ihn wortlos ansieht, bewegungslos...  
Eine etwas unangenehme Situation. Alfred wird gerade bewusst, was hier los ist und er liegt unter ihm. Das lässt sich nicht einfach so, mit einem lockeren Spruch oder so, auflösen.

Doch dann stellt Dani fest, dass er sich getäuscht hat.


	4. Bettgeschichte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halleluja. Das letzte Update ist so lange her... Und das ausgerechnet nach so einer Stelle. Meh. Es kam mir mal wieder sehr viel dazwischen. Eine neue FF, NaNoWriMo und dann fiel auch noch mein Internet eine Woche lang aus und ich hatte nur noch über Umwege Zugriff auf meine fertigen FFs D:  
> Na ja. Hier bin ich - und ich hab da so eine Idee im Gepäck. Eine, die mit kürzeren Pausen zu tun hat... :D Ich poste ja jedes Jahr eine Art Adventskalender - eine Weile lang habe ich dafür extra was geschrieben, letztes Jahr habe ich die Gelegenheit genutzt und meinen OS-Vorrat erheblich reduziert... Diesmal habe ich weder eine spezielle Adventsgeschichte parat (und das wird auch nichts - ich kann mich mittlerweile einfach nicht mehr kurzfassen) noch einen Vorrat über................. Zumindest nicht bei One Shots. Dafür habe ich ja aktuell ein paar größere Geschichten online und noch mehrere auf Vorrat. Deshalb dachte ich mir, dass ich im Dezember wieder täglich etwas hochlade - und zwar Kapitel bei den verschiedenen Geschichten.  
> Klingt das nach 'nem Plan?

~*~*~

Alfreds Kopf bewegt sich. Ganz langsam, aber ganz eindeutig auf und ab. Und er grinst, grinst so, wie es nur Alfred kann, gleichzeitig unschuldig und verschmitzt und überhaupt nicht unschuldig.  
Das reicht. Das reicht absolut, damit Dani sein schlechtes Gewissen ad acta legen kann. Er hat es versucht, hat sein Bestes gegeben, mehr kann man von ihm wirklich nicht erwarten.

„Gut.“

Genau die richtige Reaktion, wie sich umgehend herausstellt. Bis gerade eben hat Alfred so souverän gewirkt, aber an seinem erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck erkennt Dani, dass er sich wohl bis zu seiner Antwort Sorgen gemacht hat. Sorgen, ob er zu weit gegangen ist, ob er Dani überrumpelt hat, ob es nun zu dieser ungemütlichen Situation kommt, die auch Dani vorher befürchtet hat - Dani weiß nicht, welche Sorge es nun war, aber es steht fest, dass er besorgt war und dass er es nun nicht mehr ist.  
Na, wenn das so ist... Dani legt seine Hand auf Alfreds Hinterkopf und er zieht ihn zu sich nach unten.

Man merkt, dass nun auch die letzten Hindernisse verpufft sind. Denn sie haben die letzten Hemmungen mit sich ins Grab genommen.

Alfred lässt sich nicht lange bitten. Er folgt Danis Aufforderung und nimmt den Kuss wieder auf.  
Und wie. Seine Hände kehren sofort an den Bund von Danis T-Shirt zurück, er reißt den Stoff nach oben. Nur ein Stück, weiter kommt er nicht, weil er noch zu sehr damit beschäftigt ist, Dani um den Verstand zu küssen.  
Kurz huscht durch Danis Kopf ein Vergleich von Alfred mit seiner Heimat. Die hübsche, niedliche Insel, unter deren Oberfläche es ständig brodelt... So ähnlich ist es bei Alfred auch. Und so wie es aussieht, hat er gerade einen Geysir entdeckt, einen Vulkan, irgendetwas in der Art.

Er wird einen Teufel tun und die Explosion unterbinden.

Kurz darauf unterbricht Alfred dann doch den Kuss, um Dani sein T-Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen und irgendwo neben sich fallen zu lassen. Auf den Boden? Egal. Hauptsache, weg damit. Und Hauptsache, sein eigenes T-Shirt...  
Als Alfred sich wieder über ihn beugen will, hält Dani ihn auf. Er richtet sich etwas auf, packt Alfreds Oberteil. Das reicht völlig aus, um Alfred darauf aufmerksam zu machen, was er vorhat. Er hält inne, lässt es geschehen, dass Dani ihn – wenn auch wesentlich schneller als Alfred bei ihm – von seinem T-Shirt befreit. Dann, als sich Danis Hände auf seine nackten Seiten legen, lehnt er sich wieder nach vorne, drückt ihn wieder in die Matratze. Eine seiner Hände vergräbt sich in Danis Haaren, die andere legt sich auf seine Hüfte.

Dani bewegt seine Beine etwas auseinander, damit Alfred dazwischen rutschen kann. Der nimmt die Gelegenheit sofort wahr.  
Noch näher. Und ja, ein bisschen hat er genau darauf gelauert, deswegen nimmt Dani sofort wahr, dass Alfred eine Latte hat. Die drückt nun nämlich gegen seine.  
Es stört Alfred nicht, überhaupt nicht. Er lässt ihn spüren, dass er diese Sache hier echt geil findet.

Dann nehmen ihn Alfreds Lippen wieder in Beschlag. Seine Finger streichen über seine Schläfe, mit einer Sanftheit, die im krassen Kontrast steht zu seinem Kuss, denn dieser Kuss ist wild, ist fordernd und Dani weiß nicht, was er besser finden soll, was seine Haut mehr zum Kribbeln bringt – er entscheidet sich dafür, dass es genau diese Mischung ist, die diesen Kuss, diese Küsse so besonders macht.  
Zupacken, streicheln, küssen, küssen, küssen – Alfred weiß, was er tut.

Für Danis Hose benötigt Alfred diesmal weniger Zeit. Seine Finger haken sich in den Gummibund, ziehen sie nach unten, bis er sich von seinen Lippen lösen muss, um ihn komplett auszuziehen. Alfred ist konsequent dabei, er rutscht ein Stück nach unten, streift ihm die Hose ab, zieht die Unterhose nach, nimmt auch die Socken mit und als er so zwischen seinen Beinen hockt, erwartet Dani für einen Moment, dass er sich nach vorne beugt und seine Latte in den Mund nimmt, einfach so, ohne Umschweife.  
Er tut es nicht und irgendwie ist das die bessere Wahl. Auch wenn Dani gerne ausprobiert hätte, wie Alfred sich dabei anstellt – ob seine Lippen an seinem Schwanz genauso vielseitig einsetzbar sind wie an seinem Mund. Es ist -  
Dani will nicht darüber nachdenken, was gut ist und was nicht und warum und ob und wie sie das hier tun sollten. Er will einfach nur fühlen.

Alfred hilft ihm dabei. Als er wieder an seinen ursprünglichen Platz zwischen Danis Schenkeln zurückrutscht, so nah, dass Dani den Stoff seiner Jogginghose an seiner nackten Haut spüren kann, und sich nach vorne beugt und seine Lippen erst über seine Wange streifen und dann seinen Mund finden und in Beschlag nehmen, verschwinden jegliche tiefsinnigere Gedanken wie das Licht einer Kerze, die von einem Windhauch ausgepustet wurde. Weg, fort, bedeutungslos.  
Dabei hätte er den Kuss nicht einmal gebraucht. Wie Alfred über ihm kniete, halbnackt, die Hose schon verdammt tief auf der Hüfte... Nein, das ist nicht gerade edle Lingerie. Aber verdammt, er findet es heiß. Gerade mit der Jogginghose. Und sein nackter Oberkörper, sein muskulöser Bauch...  
Soll allerdings nicht heißen, dass er sich über den Kuss beschweren will.

Alfreds Lippen verlassen seinen Mund, sie wandern weiter über seine Wange, ein Stück an seinem Kieferknochen entlang und Dani spürt immer wieder kurz seine Zunge und als Alfred an seinem Hals ankommt, krallt er sich in seinen Rücken und keucht und drückt sich ihm entgegen. Er fühlt sich, als würde er nur noch aus Nerven, aus Gefühlszellen bestehen und verdammt, da reicht schon die dünne feuchte Spur von Alfreds Zunge an seiner Pulsader aus, um ihn wahnsinnig zu machen.

„Alfred, ich...“

Bevor es bei Dani so richtig ankommt, dass er gerade zum Sprechen angesetzt hat, unterbricht er sich selbst. Was will er schon sagen? 'Fick mich', 'Nimm mich endlich', so etwas in der Art? Er war nie ein großer Fan von Dirt Talk und auch jetzt ist so etwas nicht gerade reizvoll.  
Zum Glück erwartet Alfred keine Antwort. Erst denkt Dani, dass er ihn gar nicht gehört hat, doch dann nimmt er ein Brummen an seiner Halsbeuge wahr und dann Worte, gekeuchte Worte, die ihm direkt in den Schwanz fahren.

„Ich will dich so sehr.“

Kein Dirt Talk. Eher glasklare Fakten. Und auch wenn ihm dieser Fakt zuvor schon bewusst war, ist es richtig, richtig gut, das aus Alfreds Mund zu hören, mit dieser Atemlosigkeit, die seiner Aussage die Ehrlichkeit verleiht, die längst nicht mehr nötig wäre.

~*~*~

Alfreds Hand liegt auf Danis Brust. Sie liegt dort ganz schwer, Dani nimmt sie ganz bewusst wahr, aber es stört ihn nicht. So wie es ihn nicht stört, in Alfreds Arm zu liegen, Alfreds vom Sex immer noch warmen Körper zu spüren...  
Es ist angenehm. Alfred ist angenehm, so unglaublich angenehm.

Danis Finger tanzen über Alfreds Hand. Zuerst hat er seine Hand nur auf Alfreds gelegt, dann haben sich seine Finger in Bewegung gesetzt und Alfreds Hand ertastet. Seine Adern ertastet, seine Sehnen, seine Knöchel und irgendwie auch nicht, denn bewusst wahrgenommen hat er nicht viel. Nur die Berührung, hauptsächlich die Berührung. Aber Alfreds leichtes Lächeln, das sieht er aus dem Augenwinkel, das entgeht ihm nicht.  
Nun lässt Dani seine Hand wieder sinken, bis seine Handinnenfläche Alfreds Hand komplett berührt. Er umfasst sie, Alfred lässt es zu, dass er seine Hand anhebt – sie fühlt sich federleicht an. Dann dreht Dani sie, bewegt sie zu seinem Mund und küsst ihn auf den Handrücken.  
Alfred lacht. Erst ist es nur ein leichtes Schnauben, doch als Dani seine Lippen über seine Haut wandern lässt, wird es lauter, lässt sich nicht weiter unterdrücken. Es ist ein sanftes Plätschern, das immer stärker wird, das an Fahrt aufnimmt, ein hilfloses Lachen.  
Dani muss grinsen. Das hält ihn jedoch nicht davon ab, weitere Küsschen auf Alfreds Hand zu drücken.

Ein Weilchen lang steht Alfred die Tortur durch, dann windet er seine Hand – immer noch lachend – aus Danis Griff und rollt sich gleichzeitig über ihn.  
Ganz so leicht lässt sich Dani nicht das Steuer aus der Hand nehmen. Er versucht, Alfred wieder zurück neben sich auf die Matratze zu drücken, Alfred erkennt seine Absicht und nimmt den Kampf auf. Mit unfairen Mitteln, natürlich, aber Dani kann da leicht mithalten. Auch er kann Alfreds Seiten malträtieren, kann ihn erneut zum Lachen bringen – er schafft es sogar immer wieder, Alfred von sich herunter zu wälzen, doch Alfred ist wie ein Stehaufmännchen, denn im nächsten Moment ist er dann schon wieder über ihn und Dani muss ebenfalls lachen, so befreit, irgendwie, losgelöst und frei von allen Zwängen, Sorgen, Konventionen. Wen interessiert es schon, dass es normalerweise nicht zu einem Stelldichein gehört, sich anschließend zu raufen? Sie beide nicht und deshalb macht es so verdammt viel Spaß.

Genauso schnell, wie die Rauferei begonnen hat, endet sie auch wieder. Alfred sackt atemlos und immer noch vereinzelt schnaubend auf ihn nieder und Dani beschließt spontan, nett zu sein und seine Hilflosigkeit nicht auszunutzen. Stattdessen legt er seine Hände auf Alfreds Rücken, streicht ganz langsam auf und ab, bis er spürt, wie Alfred diese Bewegung erwidert, indem er seine Wange an Danis reibt. Dann hebt Alfred den Kopf, sie sehen sich in die Augen und -  
Es ist immer noch gut. Alles, das alles hier. Es ist gut, obwohl ihm dieser Blickkontakt zeigt, dass es Alfred ist, mit dem er sich hier in den Laken wälzt – gerade, weil es Alfred ist.  
Alfreds Kopf senkt sich langsam wieder, dann schmiegen sich seine Lippen an Danis. Der Kuss besitzt nichts mehr von der Unschuld ihrer Rauferei – von der Unschuld, die Teile ihrer Rauferei ausgemacht hat -, er ist, obwohl er so harmlos bleibt, verlangend, fordernd.  
Sie müssen unterbrechen, weil sie beide erneut lachen müssen.

Das ist es. Genau deswegen ignoriert Dani all die Bedenken, all die Tabus zum Thema „Mit Freunden ins Bett gehen“. Es ist einfach so, so, so viel besser mit Leuten, mit denen man gut klar kommt. Weil es mehr als Sex ist, weil es auch Spaß macht, auf einer anderen Ebene als der Sex – weil diese Herumalberei so befreiend, so unbeschwert ist.

Allmählich wird Alfred wieder ernst. Er rutscht halb von Dani runter, sein Kopf schwebt jedoch immer noch über Danis. Träge streckt er seine Hand aus, legt sie an Danis Hals, sein Daumen streicht sanft über Danis Wange. Danis Hand legt sich an Alfreds Hüfte, es ist eine Aufforderung, aber eigentlich auch nicht, denn es ist so ein leises Zeichen, kaum hörbar – Alfred hört es trotzdem. Er verringert den Abstand zwischen ihnen und nimmt den Kuss wieder auf und diesmal kommt ihnen keine Lachsalve mehr dazwischen, diesmal schiebt der Kuss alles beiseite und es zählen nur noch ihre Berührungen, das Geräusch des schweren Atmens, zwischendurch unterbrochen durch leises Keuchen, die Nähe – der Kuss.  
Auch als Alfred den Kuss unterbricht und seine Stirn an Danis legt, bleiben sie ernst. Und Alfreds Stimme ist nur mehr ein Flüstern.

„Was hältst du von einer zweiten Runde?“

Ein Kribbeln fährt durch Danis Körper, gefühlt vom Haaransatz bis zu den Zehenspitzen. Ja, es bedarf definitiv keines Sex Talks – so etwas tut es völlig, ein solcher Satz frei von Obszönitäten lässt seinen Schwanz härter werden als irgendwelche Schweinereien.  
Eine zweite Runde mit Alfred... Wer könnte da schon Nein sagen?  
Er. Er muss. Dani setzt seinen bedauerndsten Gesichtsausdruck auf, streicht Alfred über die Schläfe. Und schon diese kleine Berührung reicht aus, um seine Beherrschung enorm auf die Probe zu stellen.

„Normalerweise gerne. Aber nicht im Trainingslager.“

Alfreds Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen und verdammt, er ist ja nicht gerade der Typ für Sentimentalitäten, aber im Moment würde er am liebsten so viele Küsse darauf drücken, bis sich Alfreds Miene wieder entspannt, weil er dabei so liebenswert aussieht.  
Dann lässt Alfred sich wieder auf ihn sacken – der Aufprall drückt ihm die Luft aus den Lungen, aber das ist schon okay, so etwas hält er schon aus. Erst recht, als er Alfreds Lippen an seinem Ohr spürt.

„Warum bist du so schrecklich vernünftig?“

Dani grinst leicht, dann lässt er seine Hand über Alfreds Rücken nach unten wandern, bis zu seinem Po. Der Kniff verfehlt seine Wirkung nicht – Alfred japst.

„Ist mein Arsch und nicht deiner. Ich muss den morgen durchs Training schleppen und nicht du.“

Es ist eigentlich gar nicht nötig, Alfred den Sachverhalt zu schildern, das wissen sie beide. Aber es gehört einfach dazu, zu dem kleinen Spielchen, das sie gerade spielen, genauso wie Alfreds Schmollen und Danis besänftigende Küsse.  
Alfreds Erwiderungen gehören schon nicht mehr dazu. Nahtlos gehen sie dazu über, wieder Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen, ohne weitere Hintergedanken, nur, weil es schön ist.  
Und Dani fühlt sich verdammt wohl.

~*~*~


	5. Bettpartner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe es gewissermaßen schon versprochen - wenn ich mit dem NaNoWriMo durch bin, gibt es häufiger Updates. Tja... Es ist soweit. :D Gestern habe ich das Wortlimit erreicht, eine Woche vor dem offiziellen Ende! \o/ Ich habe zwar beschlossen, weiter an der Geschichte dran zu bleiben und so viel wie möglich zu schreiben, habe mir dafür schon ein gewisses Wortziel gesetzt, aber das ist überschaubarer als 50.000 Wörter in einem Monat. So bleibt mir mehr Zeit für Updates und so etwas.  
> (Jetzt müsste ich diese Zeit nur noch nutzen........ :D)

Neben Alfred aufzuwachen ist eigenartig. Es fühlt sich so normal an, so vertraut – dabei ist es das nicht, nicht im Ansatz. Schließlich ist es das erste Mal, dass sie gemeinsam in einem Bett geschlafen haben (das erste Mal, dass sie miteinander geschlafen haben) und Alfred ist auch überhaupt nicht der Typ dafür, sein Bett zu teilen. Und trotzdem ist es schön, Alfred neben sich liegen zu haben, schön und eben vertraut.  
Dani bleibt ruhig liegen, bis er etwas wacher wird und sich seine Augen allmählich an die Helligkeit im Raum gewöhnt haben. Haben sie gestern Abend vergessen, die Vorhänge zuzuziehen oder schläft Alfred prinzipiell mit Sicht nach draußen? Will Alfred vor dem Einschlafen die Sterne sehen und am nächsten Morgen von der Sonne geweckt werden? Dani weiß es nicht und das macht ihm bewusst, wie viel es gibt, das er noch nicht über Alfred weiß.

Diese Erkenntnis ist in keiner Weise beängstigend oder frustrierend. Er nimmt es einfach hin, es ist einfach, wie es ist. Genauso weiß er ja auch, dass er Dinge über Alfred lernt – dass er in der letzten Nacht Dinge über Alfred erfahren hat, die er zuvor noch nicht wusste.  
(Dass er seinen Freund betrügt, zum Beispiel.)

Nun rappelt Dani sich etwas auf, so dass er sich auf den Ellbogen stützen kann und Alfred beobachten kann. Seine Nase zuckt leicht, so, als würde er die Sonnenstrahlen bereits riechen und Dani würde am liebsten seine Nase anstupsen. Allerdings ist er für so viel Bewegung noch nicht wach genug.  
Wie unschuldig er aussieht... (Und wie wenig er es doch ist.) So jung.

Jetzt, wo sein Gehirn langsam anläuft und Gedanken auswirft, tauchen auch immer wieder Gedanken daran auf, was genau sie gestern getan haben – was sie Paul damit angetan haben.  
Für einen Moment erlaubt sich Dani, ihnen nachzugehen.

Paul hatte immer eine Schwäche für jüngere Männer. Gut, vielleicht nicht immer, Dani kann hier nur auf Erfahrungswerte im Bereich ihrer Freundschaft zurückgreifend. Aber Pauls Freunde in dieser Zeit waren allesamt jünger als er. Dabei war Alfred sogar noch der älteste.  
Bis jetzt kam Alfred ihm nie jung vor. Er ist zwar etwas jünger als er, als er und Paul, aber auch nicht gerade blutjung. Alfred hat Lebenserfahrung, hat schon ein paar Jährchen auf dem Buckel – er wäre bei Dani nicht unter 'jung' gefallen.  
Aber jetzt sieht er so jung und unschuldig und verletzlich aus und Danis Brust schmerzt und er weiß nicht, woher es kommt.

Als würde Alfred spüren, dass Dani ihn schon seit einer Weile unablässig beobachtet, kommt plötzlich Bewegung in ihn. Er rutscht hin und her, dann öffnen sich seine Augen. Für einen Moment starrt er ins Nichts, bevor er seinen Kopf zu Dani dreht. Das Lächeln, das sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitet, ist genauso verschlafen wie der Rest von Alfred, es benötigt ein Weilchen, bis seine Mundwinkel weit genug nach oben gewandert sind.

„Morgen.“

Das Ziepen in Danis Brust ist immer noch da, doch jetzt fühlt es sich nicht unangenehm an, sondern eher... warm. Sehr angenehm warm.  
Egal. Wichtiger ist...  
Dani beugt sich nach vorne, er stützt sich neben Alfreds Kopf ab. Auch wenn sie nicht darüber gesprochen haben, was das zwischen ihnen ist, wie weit es geht, ob es sich überhaupt auf den heutigen Morgen erstreckt, holt er sich einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss.

Alfred hat kein Problem damit. Zwar reagiert er erst gar nicht, doch das ist eindeutig auf seine Schläfrigkeit zurückzuführen. Nach einer Weile spürt Dani, wie sich seine Hand auf seinen Hinterkopf legt, wie etwas mehr Bewegung in ihn kommt.  
Und plötzlich spürt Dani, wie sich die Wärme in ihm ausbreitet, von seiner Brust aus Richtung Bauch, durch die Arme – überall.

Die Gedanken an Paul sind immer noch da. Doch allmählich kommen die Details zurück und das Bild wird schärfer, präziser. Es beschränkt sich nicht mehr nur darauf, was sie Paul angetan haben.  
Wenn er daran zurückdenkt, wie Alfred gestern ausgesehen hat... Wie niedergeschlagen der sonst so fröhliche Isländer war. Paul hat ihm sein Strahlen genommen.  
Und Dani hat es ihm zurückgegeben.

Er hat seinem Freund etwas Gutes getan. Ja, Paul kam dabei nicht gut weg, aber an dieser Stelle hatte Alfred Vorrang. Weil es nicht seine Schuld war, weil er nichts zu dem Desaster beigetragen hat. Außer dass er sich auf Paul eingelassen hat und daraus kann man ihm nun wirklich keinen Vorwurf machen.

Dani löst sich wieder von Alfred, doch er entfernt sich nicht von ihm – die Nähe bleibt.  
Am liebsten würde er fragen, ob es Alfred nun besser geht, besser als gestern Abend, besser als in dem Moment, als ihm die Schwere von Pauls Entscheidung bewusst wurde. Aber er weiß auch, dass das Potential hat, Alfreds frisch zurückgewonnene gute Laune zu zerstören und das will er nicht.

„Gut geschlafen?“

Richtige Frage. Alfred lächelt ihn an und Dani kann nicht widerstehen – er lässt kurz seinen Kopf sinken, um Alfred auf jeden Mundwinkel einen Kuss zu hauchen.

„Sehr gut.“

Alfreds Hand schiebt sich auf sein Steißbein. Und plötzlich wird Dani etwas bewusst.  
Einzelzimmer. Sie sind hier in einem Einzelzimmer. Auf Alfreds ausdrücklichen Wunsch. Weil Alfred keinen Zimmerpartner haben möchte.  
Trotzdem hat er ihn nicht aus dem Bett geworfen – trotzdem hat er ihn auf engstem Raum geduldet. Mehr als das, wenn man nach seinen Worten geht.

Weiter kann sich Dani darüber nicht den Kopf zerbrechen. Ein schrilles Klingeln unterbricht seine Gedanken, Alfred verzieht das Gesicht und tastet nach seinem Handy, das auf dem Nachttisch liegt. Entweder war er so vorausschauend, dass er sich den Wecker im Voraus gestellt hat oder er hat es gestern irgendwann zwischen Sex, Balgen, Kuscheln und Wegdösen noch geschafft, den Wecker zu stellen.  
Wie dem auch sei: Sie sind jetzt wach. Und der Wecker teilt ihnen mit, dass das auch gut so ist. Sie müssen raus aus den Federn – bis sie beim Frühstück aufschlagen, muss Dani noch das Zimmer und die Klamotten wechseln.

Auch Alfred denkt offensichtlich daran, wie es nun weitergehen soll.

„Willst du meine Dusche benutzen? Mit mir zusammen?“

Wieder so ein verführerisches Angebot, das er kaum ausschlagen kann – aber leider wieder ein Angebot, das er ausschlagen muss. Auch wenn die Aussicht darauf, mit Alfred zusammen unter der Dusche zu stehen, schon etwas hat... Wasser, das an Alfreds nacktem Körper entlang rinnt, über seine Brust, über seinen Po, über – ja, das ist extrem reizvoll. Aber wie er gerade festgestellt hat, haben sie nicht viel Zeit und für eine solche Aktion reicht die Zeit nicht mehr.  
Leider.

„Wir müssen bald beim Frühstück unten sein. Und davor sollten wir noch richtig duschen.“

Alfred schmunzelt leicht, als er das 'richtig' hervorhebt, dann wird das Schmunzeln durch einen Schmollmund ausgetauscht. Wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre... Ist ja nicht gerade so, dass er nicht will – er kann nur nicht.

„Ich muss.“

Selbst diese Beteuerung hilft nichts – Alfred schmollt weiter. Zumindest so lange, bis er lachen muss. Und dann beweist er, dass er doch nicht mehr so verschlafen ist, wie er aussieht. Mit überraschend viel Druck schiebt er Dani von sich herunter und rollt sich auf ihn.  
Eigentlich sollten sie sich beeilen. Aber verdammt, dieser Kuss ist noch drin. Genauso wie all die kleinen Küsschen, während Dani seine Klamotten zusammensucht und sich überstreift. Genauso wie der Abschiedskuss an Alfreds Zimmertüre, der in eine handfeste Knutscherei ausartet, bis Dani es endlich schafft, sich durch die bereits halb geöffnete Türe zu schieben.

~*~*~


	6. Zimmerpartner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Ich habs bei der anderen FF drüben bereits angekündigt - ich mach dieses Jahr wieder einen Adventskalender. Oder so etwas in der Art, denn Material für einen echten Kalender - für 30 Tage Ausnahmegeschichte - habe ich nicht. Aaaber am Material scheitert es beileibe nicht. Und hey, wenn es mal mehr Updates gibt, habe nicht nur ich etwas davon, weil mein Vorrat kleiner wird, sondern auch ihr, weil es dann endlich mal keine großen Pausen gibt :D  
> Der Plan ist also folgender: 24 Tage bis Weihnachten. 24 Updates. Nicht bei einer Geschichte (wäre gar nicht mehr machbar, da alle laufenden FFs weniger als 24 Kapitel übrig haben) - in den nächsten Tagen kommen ein paar neue FFs online. Darunter auch eine Premiere - meine allererste englische FF \o/
> 
> Auf eine schöne Weihnachtszeit mit vielen neuen Kapiteln! ♥

~*~*~

Auch wenn es wesentlich interessanter mit Alfred gewesen wäre – es tut gut, unter der Dusche zu stehen. Schon seit geraumer Zeit steht Dani in der Duschkabine, hält sein Gesicht in den Wasserstrahl und hängt seinen Gedanken nach. Gedanken, die glücklicherweise nicht mehr ganz so tiefsinnig sind.  
Mal sämtliche Sorgen, sämtliche Schuldgefühle, jegliches Pro und Contra beiseite gelegt: Das war eine richtig gute Nacht. Heiß, spaßig – gut. Sie haben sich hervorragend verstanden, haben hervorragend miteinander funktioniert. Und Alfred... Fuck, Alfred ist richtig heiß. Bis gestern war er für Dani wirklich nur ein Kumpel, alles rein platonisch, fast schon körperlos, aber dann gestern Abend...

Dani ist ganz froh darüber, dass Marcel, mit dem er sich hier im Trainingslager das Zimmer teilt, ebenso früh auf den Beinen war wie er und Alfred – scheinbar sogar noch früher. Als Dani in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer zurück kam, war er schon im Bad fertig und deshalb kann er sich Zeit lassen. Nicht allzu viel, der Termin mit dem Frühstück steht ja immer noch und als Interimskapitän ist es seine Pflicht, pünktlich zu erscheinen, aber die gemütliche Dusche ist drin.

Alfred...  
Es ist überhaupt nicht verwerflich, ihr Stelldichein von gestern Abend immer und immer wieder revue passieren zu lassen, findet Dani. Im Gegenteil – es nicht zu tun, wäre Verschwendung. Das ist so guter Stoff für exzellentes Kopfkino... Nicht dass er für so etwas Zeit hat, zumindest im Moment nicht, aber er genießt das Kribbeln, die Gänsehaut, die leichte Erregung. Wie gestern Nacht, als Alfred ihn schon fast soweit hatte, einer zweiten Runde zuzustimmen... Als sie trotz der Entscheidung, es für diesen Abend gut sein zu lassen, nicht die Finger voneinander lassen konnten und Dani beim Einschlafen Alfreds Latte an seinem Oberschenkel spürte und dieses Gefühl seinen eigenen Schwanz noch härter werden ließ.  
Er muss verdammt viel Beherrschung bei Alfred aufbringen. Und wenn sie zurzeit nicht im Trainingslager wären, dann...

Dani grinst. Ja, so sieht für ihn ein ideales Zusammenspiel aus.

So. Genügend eingeweicht, genügend Zeit damit verbracht, an gestern zu denken. Er muss seine Beherrschung ja nicht unendlich strapazieren. Also raus aus der Dusche, abtrocknen, halb anziehen...  
Marcel sitzt immer noch auf seinem Bett, als Dani ins Zimmer zurück kommt. Er tippt auf seinem Handy herum, Dani denkt erst, dass er ihn nicht einmal bemerkt hat. Doch dann hebt er plötzlich den Kopf und als Dani in seine Hose schlüpft, spricht er ihn an.

„War's gut?“  
„Mh?“

Was genau meint er? Die Dusche gerade eben oder eher...

„Die letzte Nacht.“

Ja, genau. Das hat er sich schon gedacht. Marcel ist zwar nicht unbedingt schweigsam, aber so redebedürftig, dass er ihn über seine morgendliche Dusche ausfragen muss, nun auch wieder nicht. Interessanter dürfte da schon sein, dass Dani die Nacht nicht in seinem Nachbarbett verbracht hat.

„Ja, schon.“

Er grinst Marcel an, der ist im ersten Moment überrumpelt, erwidert dann aber das Grinsen. Zumindest für einen Moment, dann wird er wieder ernst.

„Du hattest nicht deine Hose an, als du zurückgekommen bist.“

Oh. Das...  
Dani dreht sich zu seinem Bett um, auf dem unter anderem noch die Klamotten liegen, die er gestern – und ganz kurz heute Früh – an hatte. Und tatsächlich, sogar jetzt, wo sie alle zusammengeknüllt sind, erkennt man auf einem schwarzen Stück eine Zahl – eine 2, die definitiv nichts bei der '10' zu suchen hat.  
Vielleicht hätten sie sich doch eher auf die Klamotten konzentrieren sollen als auf all die Küsse.

„Da war die 27 drauf. Die hat Alfred, stimmt's?“

Nun legt Marcel sein Handy zur Seite, seine Aufmerksamkeit richtet sich komplett auf Dani. Also doch nicht so schweigsam... Gut, besonders ausführlich äußert er sich immer noch nicht, er fasst sich kurz, aber er hakt nach.  
An und für sich kein Problem für Dani. Er erzählt gerne, erzählt gerne von seinen Eroberungen und wenn Marcel etwas davon hören will, warum nicht? Alfred hat ihm genügend Gesprächsstoff geliefert, keine Frage.  
Aber...

Marcel denkt das gleiche wie er, stellt Dani fest, als er seine Frage mit einem Nicken beantwortet.

„Ist er nicht der, der mit Paul zusammen ist?“

Volltreffer. Sogar der Neuzugang hat von der Beziehung der beiden mitbekommen. Das ist noch kein allzu großes Problem, innerhalb der Mannschaft ist das okay – aber nicht, wenn er nicht nur von Alfreds Beziehung Wind bekommen hat, sondern auch von seiner Affäre.  
Zeit für Tacheles also. Dani zieht sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf, dann setzt er sich auf seine Bettkante.

„Ja. Und deshalb wäre es ganz gut, wenn es unter uns bleiben könnte, wo ich heute Nacht war.“

Marcel hebt eine Augenbraue. Mehr nicht. Kein Verneinen, aber auch keine Zusage, kein 'Es ist meine Pflicht, meinem Mannschaftskollegen zu erzählen, wenn sein Freund ihn betrügt', aber auch kein 'Ist okay, entspann' dich.'. Ist er etwa so sensationsgeil, dass er darauf wartet, was Dani ihm im Gegenzug bietet oder ist er schlicht und ergreifend schweigsam?  
Leugnen ist nicht, das steht auf jeden Fall fest. Sie wissen beide genau, was letzte Nacht passiert ist – gut, Marcel nicht ganz so genau, aber er kann es sich ungefähr vorstellen und das reicht völlig aus. Es würde verdammt schwer werden, Marcel davon zu überzeugen, dass er nur deshalb bei Alfred war, weil der nicht einschlafen konnte und dass sie lediglich ein paar Runden Monopoly zu viel gespielt haben.  
Nein, er kommt nur mit Ehrlichkeit weiter. Damit, dass er Marcel zeigt, dass er ihm vertraut, wenn auch eher gezwungenermaßen.

„Es ist eine Sache zwischen Paul und Alfred. Und Alfred klärt das mit ihm.“

Das ist tatsächlich die Wahrheit, das hat Alfred gestern wirklich gesagt. Als Dani keuchend auf der Matratze lag und sein eigener Atem noch ganz schwer ging und das langsam trocknende Sperma auf Danis Bauch zu ziepen begann.  
Aber was meint er damit? Verdammt, was meint er damit?

Gestern konnte er darüber nicht nachdenken. Da war er wegen dem Orgasmus kurz zuvor noch etwas durch den Wind. Und dann hat Alfred sich über ihn gebeugt und hat ihn geküsst, so ruhig und trotzdem so verlangend und da waren sämtliche Gedanken egal.  
Jetzt kann Dani darüber nachdenken. Marcel ist zufrieden gestellt, mehr oder weniger – er zuckt mit den Schultern und wendet sich wieder seinem Handy zu. Und er...

Was hat Alfred vor?  
Hat er gesagt, er wird sich um Paul kümmern? Hat er nach ihrem Stelldichein festgestellt, dass er sich damit genug abgeregt hat und wieder dafür bereit ist, seine Beziehung zu pflegen? Nein, das kann nicht sein, das hätte überhaupt nicht zur Situation gepasst – erst recht nicht dazu, dass er unmittelbar danach wieder Danis Nähe gesucht hat und ihm die ganze Nacht nicht von der Seite gewichen ist.  
Er wird mit Paul darüber sprechen, was passiert ist. Das ist die sinnvollste Erklärung, das passt am besten zu Alfred. Schließlich ist er trotz allem eine echt ehrliche Haut, ein guter Kerl – und Dani ist sich sicher, dass er die nötigen Eier hat, um zu seinen Taten zu stehen.

Und dann? Wird er es Paul einfach nur sagen und abwarten? Wird er es schlechtreden? Wird er sich von Paul trennen?  
Und – Dani kommt sich dabei ein bisschen egoistisch vor, aber verdammt, es ist nachvollziehbar, warum das für ihn der wichtigste Punkt ist – wird er ihm sagen, mit wem er es getrieben hat?

Als würde Marcel merken, was in seinem Kopf vor sich geht, räuspert er sich plötzlich sehr laut und reißt ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken. Dabei bleibt es nicht – er steht auf und steckt sein Handy ein.

„Gehen wir frühstücken?“

~*~*~

Alfred ist schon im Frühstücksraum, als Marcel und Dani dort eintreffen. Er steht am Buffet, bedient sich gerade am Gebäck. Als er aus dem Augenwinkel die zwei Neuankömmlinge bemerkt, nickt er ihnen zu.  
Dani will sich schon zu ihm gesellen, will sich ebenfalls etwas zu essen holen, doch Marcel hält ihn zurück. Seine Hand legt sich plötzlich auf Danis Schulter.

Er wendet sich wieder Marcel zu. Im Moment würde er echt gerne wissen, was der neue Mitspieler gerade denkt... Marcel sieht ihn so durchdringend an, so ernst, aber der Ernst in seinem Blick ist nicht ungewöhnlich. Ungewöhnlich ist die Intensität.

„Ich halt' dicht.“

Mit einem Schlag ist die Spannung verschwunden. Dani kann es noch nicht einmal vermeiden, tief durchzuatmen. Stimmt – vorher im Zimmer hat Marcel sich nicht dazu geäußert, wie er zu den Geschehnissen letzte Nacht steht.  
Es ist gut, Gewissheit zu haben.

Nun kann er zu Alfred hinüber gehen. Der hat inzwischen das Gebäck hinter sich gelassen und steht vor den Eiern.  
Dani tritt hinter ihn. Am liebsten würde er ihm die Hände auf die Hüften legen, das ist aber hier im Teamhotel wohl nicht unbedingt die beste Idee. Ein Mitwissender reicht völlig, findet er.

„Guten Morgen.“  
„Morgen. Long time no see.“

Kurz dreht Alfred seinen Kopf, um ihn anzugrinsen, dann richtet er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Frühstücksangebot. Und Dani...  
Dani fühlt sich irgendwie hilflos. Es gäbe so viel zu sagen – aber er hat keine Ahnung, was.

~*~*~


	7. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, auch hier die Ankündigung - die beiden weiteren FFs, die uns durch den Dezember begleiten werden, sind online!
> 
> Zum einen wäre da chickennuggetliebe - eine Geschichte von drei Freunden und Chicken Nuggets.  
> Die andere Geschichte, die ich in petto habe, ist die angekündigte englische FF - o dia do caralho. Marc-André ter Stegen und Rafinha lernen sich kennen - und lieben? Ganz so einfach ist das nicht, also lädt Rafinha Marc dazu ein, mit ihm den "dia do caralho" zu feiern.

~*~*~

Es ist merkwürdig mit Alfred.

Wow, super Erkenntnis. Das hätte ihm jeder mit halbwegs funktionierendem Verstand schon zuvor sagen können. Auch wenn es Danis Devise ist, dass es mit Freunden im Bett besser ist als mit Fremden... Es war absehbar, dass ihr Stelldichein Einfluss auf ihre Freundschaft haben wird. Und natürlich ist das auch so eingetreten.  
Nicht in der Form, dass sie nicht mehr befreundet sein können, zum Glück. Sie hängen weiterhin mehr denn je aufeinander, verbringen viel Zeit miteinander – die Zeit, die sie sonst mit Paul verbracht hätten, vermutlich, und dazu die Zeit, die sie als Freunde sowieso miteinander verbracht hätten. Alles gut soweit. Wenn er nicht so verdammt scharf auf Alfred wäre.

Die gemeinsame Nacht hat ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Sie hat zwar nicht ihre Freundschaft zerstört, aber  
(etwas hinzugefügt)  
(etwas Irritierendes)  
es gibt diese Momente, in denen Dinge passieren, in denen Dani Gedanken hat, die nicht zu ihrer Freundschaft passen. Eher schon zu einer Freundschaft Plus, weil verdammt, so oft, wenn er Alfred ansieht, denkt er an ihre gemeinsame Nacht zurück, so oft, wenn er mit Alfred alleine im Zimmer ist, steht er kurz davor, einfach zu ihm zu gehen und ihn zu küssen, so oft, wenn er Alfred kurz berührt, hat er das Bedürfnis, seine Hand an Alfreds Arm zu lassen, nach oben wandern zu lassen, ihn zu streicheln, zu berühren, zu verführen.

Aber sie haben keine Freundschaft Plus. Ganz einfach und trotzdem so schwer umzusetzen. Dani weiß genau, dass Alfred immer noch in einer Beziehung ist und obwohl sie nie darüber gesprochen haben – wenn man von Alfreds Versprechen, 'das', was auch immer er damit meint, mit Paul zu klären -, weiß er auch, dass ihr Stelldichein eine einmalige Sache war. Ergibt sich schließlich schon alleine daraus, dass seitdem nichts mehr in dieser Richtung passiert ist.  
Auch wenn es ihn in den Fingerspitzen kribbelt.

Eine ganz normale Freundschaft, ohne jegliche Form von Sex, darauf beschränkt sich ihr Verhältnis momentan. Aber gleichzeitig auch nicht, weil da noch etwas zwischen ihnen ist, weil noch etwas von dem Verlangen übrig ist.  
Auch von Alfreds Seite aus? Dani weiß es nicht. Er sieht nur, dass auch Alfred sich manchmal merkwürdig ihm gegenüber verhält. Dass auch Alfred manchmal verlegen ist, etwas unbeholfen, dass auch Alfreds Blick manchmal zu lange bei ihm hängen bleibt, bis er auffällig schnell woanders hin sieht.

Und er weiß partout nicht, was er mit diesen Erkenntnissen anfangen soll.

Es ist nicht nur dieses Verlangen, diese unangebrachte Gier. Da ist auch noch ein weiteres komisches Gefühl – das damit zusammenhängt, klar -, das Dani nicht weiter deuten kann. Fest steht nur, dass es bei Alfred auftritt, dass es ungewohnt ist, dass sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildet, dass sich sein Magen etwas zusammenzieht.  
Ist es, weil er den Bro Code gebrochen hat? Weil ihn Alfreds Anblick an seinen Verrat erinnert? Es war eine perfekte, logische Erklärung – aber sie passt nicht. Denn wenn er daran denkt, dass Paul das davon hat, dass er einfach so seinen Freund, ihn, sein Leben in Augsburg zurücklässt, dann breitet sich eine warme Genugtuung in ihm aus. Nicht Reue, sondern fast schon Schadenfreude.  
Wie du uns, so wir dir. Paul hat Alfreds Herz und irgendwie ein Stück weit auch seines gebrochen, deshalb fühlt es sich nicht wie ein Fehler an, kann es sich nicht wie ein Fehler anfühlen, Pauls Herz zu brechen.

Und dass die neuesten Ereignisse Pauls Herz brechen würden oder werden, da ist sich Dani ganz sicher.

~*~*~


	8. Betttacheles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier im Süden gehen die Uhren manchmal etwas anders. Zum Beispiel ist hier noch der 09.12. :D

~*~*~

„Ich habe mich von Paul getrennt.“

Dani und Alfred sitzen wieder gemeinsam auf dem Bett. Und das ist nicht die einzige Parallele zu dem Abend, in dessen Verlauf sie miteinander geschlafen haben. Nach dem Spiel heute Nachmittag waren sie noch zusammen unterwegs, dann haben sich ihre Wege getrennt und plötzlich kam ganz überraschend eine Nachricht von Alfred, ob er mal vorbeikommen könnte.  
Nun, nach dieser Aussage, kann Dani nicht weiter über diese Parallelen nachdenken. Erst einmal muss er Alfred fassungslos anstarren und verdauen, was der gerade von sich gegeben hat.

Alfred. Der harmoniebedürftige, friedliche Alfred hat sich von seinem Freund getrennt. Hat die Beziehung beendet, die – Dani weiß, dass er nicht gerade ein Experte für Beziehungen ist, aber dieses Urteil erlaubt er sich dann doch – schon ziemlich perfekt war. Liebe auf den ersten Blick, das richtige Gleichgewicht zwischen Gemeinsamkeiten und Unterschieden, diese Stimmigkeit... Alfred hat dem einfach ein Ende gesetzt.  
Gut, Dani war ja mehr oder weniger hautnah bei den aktuellen Entwicklungen dabei. Er hat bemerkt, dass es nicht mehr so harmonisch war, dass Alfred unglücklich war. Aber dass er so spontan darauf reagiert... Und so konsequent. Dani hätte eher darauf getippt, dass Alfred Paul zwar die Hölle heiß macht, keinerlei Scheu hat, ihn damit zu konfrontieren, wie sehr er ihn verletzt hat, aber dass er ihm dann noch eine zweite Chance gibt.  
Oder hat Paul seine zweite Chance schon verspielt?

Noch etwas hätte Dani nicht erwartet: Dass Alfred diese Angelegenheit im Trainingslager klärt. Denn hier ist es wirklich nur ein 'die Angelegenheit klären' – schnell aus der Welt schaffen, ohne Emotionen, vermutlich auch ohne zweite Chancen. Sie standen sich nie gegenüber, verdammt, sie konnten nie wirklich darüber reden, was alles passiert ist. Warum Paul den Wechsel überhaupt in Erwägung zieht, warum Alfred nicht damit einverstanden ist, was er für ihre Beziehung bedeutet, warum Alfred sich dafür entschieden hat, mit dem gemeinsamen Kumpel ins Bett zu gehen...  
Warum hat Alfred nicht abgewartet, bis sie wieder zuhause sind?

„Hast ihm 'ne Nachricht geschickt oder wie?“

Alfred zuckt mit den Schultern und erst jetzt schafft Dani es, sich auf die Emotionen zu konzentrieren, die sich auf Alfreds Gesicht widerspiegeln. Auch das erinnert ihn an ihre kleine Bettgeschichte – als sie sich davor über Paul unterhalten haben, waren in Alfreds Mimik ähnliche Emotionen zu finden. Diese Erschöpftheit, dieses... Dani findet keine passenden Worte an, aber irgendwie sieht man Alfred an, dass er einen Kampf hinter sich hat, einen Kampf, den er zwar beendet hat, aber ob er Sieger oder Verlierer ist, kann man noch nicht sagen.

„Das habe ich tatsächlich überlegt. Er hielt es ja auch nicht für nötig, groß mit mir über seine Zukunft – unsere Zukunft zu reden. Aber ich wollte das aussprechen, nicht nur schreiben, also habe ich mit ihm telefoniert. War natürlich auch nicht von Angesicht zu Angesicht, aber mehr hat er sich nicht verdient.“

Okay, das klingt logisch, das klingt nachvollziehbar. Aber es bedeutet auch, dass er Pauls unmittelbare Reaktion mitbekam.

„Was hat er dazu gesagt?“

Wieder das Schulterzucken, dann sackt Alfred ein bisschen in sich zusammen und Dani kann einfach nicht anders, kann einfach nicht mehr den distanzierten Kummerkasten spielen. Er rutscht zu Alfred hinüber, legt seine Hand an Alfreds Wange und streicht mit dem Daumen darüber. Nähe, aber nicht zu viel Nähe, hofft er.  
So wie es aussieht, hilft es tatsächlich ein bisschen. Alfred hebt wieder den Kopf, er sieht ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Er war... Total enttäuscht. Seine Stimme... Also, er konnte ganz normal mit mir sprechen, ich glaube, er hat nicht geheult. Aber gleichzeitig hat er so fertig geklungen, so... gebrochen.“

So wie Alfred gerade? Wobei Dani bei Alfred nicht dafür garantieren würde, dass er wie Paul die Tränen zurückhält. Man sieht ihm an, dass auch ihm der letzte Schnitt verdammt weh getan hat.  
Alfred holt tief Luft, Dani ist sich sehr sicher, dass er damit versucht, den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter zu schlucken. Dann fährt er fort.

„Er hat gesagt, irgendwie hat er das schon erwartet. Oder nicht erwartet, sondern... Befürchtet. Gehofft, dass es nicht passiert, aber gewusst, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es passiert, sehr hoch ist. Weil er gemerkt hat, wie ich auf seinen Wechselwunsch reagiert habe, weil wir uns so schwer getan haben, seitdem miteinander klar zu kommen und... Weil er es verstehen kann.“  
„Und trotzdem bleibt er dabei?“

Damit hat er zielsicher den Finger in die Wunde gelegt. Diesmal sieht Dani ganz deutlich, wie sich Alfreds Adamsapfel auf und ab bewegt.  
Worte bringt er nicht mehr hervor. Alfred antwortet mit einem langsamen Nicken.

„Scheiße, Mann.“

Mehr Nähe. Alfred braucht jetzt definitiv mehr Nähe.  
Dani rückt noch etwas näher zu ihm, legt die Arme um ihn. Und als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, schmiegt sich Alfred an ihn und erwidert umgehend die Umarmung.  
Ob er jetzt weint, kann Dani nicht sagen. Er merkt nur, wie schwer Alfreds Atem geht, wie fest er ihn an sich drückt, wie sehr er diese Nähe nötig hat.

Es dauert etwas, bis Alfred sich so weit gefangen hat, dass er sich von ihm lösen kann. Und die Frage, wie es ihm mit dieser Situation geht, erübrigt sich endgültig – er sieht verdammt fertig aus.

„Bereust du es?“

Ein vehementes Kopfschütteln. Dann ist Alfred wieder dazu in der Lage, mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Nein. Es war der richtige Schritt. Wenn er gesagt hätte, er wusste nicht, dass es mich so sehr trifft, wenn er gesagt hätte, er überlegt es sich noch einmal, weil er verstehen kann, warum es mir so scheiße damit geht... Dann hätte ich es wahrscheinlich noch einmal mit ihm versucht. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob das eine gute Entscheidung gewesen wäre – es ist etwas zwischen uns kaputt gegangen und das lässt sich nicht einfach so richten. Aber dass er...“

Alfred greift nach seiner Hand, er drückt sie ganz fest. Und Danis Herz schmerzt, schmerzt so sehr, als wäre er unmittelbar betroffen.

„Es geht nicht mehr. Wir können nicht mehr zusammen sein. Aber es tut weh.“

Oh ja, das glaubt er. Er hat ja mitbekommen, wie das mit Paul und Alfred war. Das war Liebe, das hat Alfred so viel bedeutet. Und plötzlich steht er vor dem Scherbenhaufen, der mal seine Beziehung war...  
Ja, er hat recht, er konnte nichts mehr tun. So wie es aussieht, war ihre Beziehung schon irreparabel beschädigt. Dass er sich trotzdem schuldig fühlt, ist allerdings auch nachvollziehbar.

Eine Weile lang sehen sie sich einfach nur an, hängen ihren Gedanken nach. Dann zieht Alfred seine Hände zurück und räuspert sich.

„Ich habe ihm auch erzählt, was hier passiert ist. Aber nicht, mit wem. Das ist eine Sache zwischen Paul und dir, das hat nichts mit Paul und mir zu tun.“

Oh. Daran hat er noch gar nicht gedacht. Stimmt, wenn Alfred so richtig reinen Tisch gemacht hätte... Dann wäre die Gefahr groß gewesen, dass er mindestens eine böse Nachricht von Paul bekommen hat. Aber er hat diesen Teil für sich behalten, hat dafür gesorgt, dass Danis Handy schweigt.

„Ich glaube, das hätte ihm den Rest gegeben, mh?“  
„Ja. Und deshalb war es echt verlockend. Aber ich dachte mir, es ist auch so schon schlimm genug. Da muss er das nicht auch noch wissen. Und... Nur weil es bei uns beiden scheiße lief, muss ich nicht eure Freundschaft zerstören. Ich weiß nicht, wie er das allgemein findet, aber in dieser Situation... Wäre nicht gut gewesen.“

Gut erkannt. Dani kann auch partout nicht einschätzen, welche Auswirkungen es auf seine Freundschaft zu Paul hätte, wenn er herausfinden würde, dass es ausgerechnet Dani war, der mit seinem Freund im Bett gelandet ist, aber es steht fest, dass sich ein Großteil seiner Trauer über das Beziehungsende in Wut auf Dani umgewandelt hätte, hätte er es quasi zeitgleich mit der Trennung erfahren.  
Aber gleichzeitig bedeutet das...  
Eine völlig neue Situation. Er ist ja ein echt ehrlicher Mensch und unter anderen Umständen hätte er Paul von dem Intermezzo erzählt. Bis jetzt war das nicht möglich, weil er damit Alfred verraten hätte, aber jetzt... Andere Umstände. Jetzt hat er sie. Jetzt hat er die Möglichkeit, Paul die Wahrheit zu sagen, ohne dass es Auswirkungen auf andere Leute haben wird.

Oder? Vielleicht ärgert sich Paul auch im Nachhinein über diese Offenbarung? Vielleicht hätten Alfred und er noch eine Zukunft und er würde das durch seine Offenheit zerstören? Ganz aus dem Schneider ist es noch nicht.

„Würde es dich stören, wenn ich es ihm sagen würde, dass ich der andere war?“

Alfred runzelt die Stirn und Dani kann sich vorstellen, was er denkt. So viel Rücksichtnahme erwartet er vermutlich nicht und deshalb weiß er nicht, wie er diese Frage einschätzen muss. Hoffentlich kommt er von selbst darauf, was Danis Hintergedanken sind – sonst zweifelt er echt an ihrer Freundschaft.  
Sieht ganz gut aus. Das Stirnrunzeln hält nur kurz an.

„Nein. Das ist jetzt deine Angelegenheit. Das mit Paul und mir ist vorbei, das würde nichts mehr ändern.“

~*~*~


	9. Couchwahrheiten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heute ist es an der Zeit, dass einer zu Wort kommt, der hier zwar eine ganz große Rolle spielt, bis jetzt aber noch nicht mit von der Partie sein durfte \o/

~*~*~

In Pauls Wohnung zu sein ist verdammt eigenartig. Und das noch nicht einmal deswegen, weil er weiß, dass das nicht mehr lange Pauls Wohnung sein wird.  
Es hat sich so viel zwischen ihnen verändert. Das Trainingslager fühlt sich an, als wäre Dani für mehrere Jahre weg gewesen. 

Vor einer Weile hätte Dani gedacht, dass er bei einem solchen Treffen Paul fragen wird, warum er gehen will. Er hätte ihn ausgequetscht, hätte mit ihm diskutiert...  
Aber inzwischen hat er es hingenommen. Paul hatte seine Gründe, Paul hat seine Entscheidung getroffen. Es sind Gründe, die für ihn nicht zutreffen, er hat nicht vor, Augsburg irgendwann zu verlassen. Doch dafür sind sie zwei unterschiedliche, eigenständige Menschen, zwar Freunde, jedoch Freunde, die charakterlich unterschiedlich sind und die ihren eigenen Weg gehen.  
Weh tut es trotzdem. Wie oft sind sie schon hier herum gesessen und haben stundenlang geredet? Haben zusammen gelacht, geweint, geschimpft... Das wird bald sein Ende nehmen.

Genau genommen hat es schon sein Ende genommen. Denn es gibt nicht mehr viel zu sagen.

Dani knetet seine Hände, er beobachtet Paul dabei, wie er neben ihm auf der Couch Platz nimmt. Sein Lächeln ist gezwungen und das würde auch jemand erkennen, der Paul noch nicht so lange, so gut kennt wie Dani.  
Pauls Anblick ist so... So verdammt vertraut. Egal, wie komisch die Stimmung zwischen ihnen ist, egal, wie sehr man spürt, dass etwas zwischen ihnen ins Ungleichgewicht geriet – Paul ist Paul. Dani kennt jede Linie auf seinem Gesicht, könnte im Traum die Konturen seines Gesichts nachzeichnen, die Nase, das Kinn, die Farbe seiner Augen... Er kennt Paul besser als jeden anderen im Verein. Er kennt Paul besser als die meisten Menschen.

Seine Schonfrist ist vorbei, beschließt Dani. Er schiebt das, wegen dem er hier ist, nicht weiter auf, er bringt es endlich hinter sich. Hat ja keinen Sinn, einfach hier herumzusitzen und darauf zu warten, dass etwas passiert – Paul tut nämlich genau das.

„Paul, die Sache mit Alfred...“

Sie sehen sich an, sehen sich in die Augen und verdammt, Dani wünscht sich so sehr, dass nichts von alledem passiert wäre. Dass sich alles als böser Traum herausstellt und er Paul weiterhin jeden Tag beim Training sehen wird und er sich ohne Vorbehalte auf ihn verlassen kann und sie einfach wieder die Freunde sind, die sie zuvor waren.  
(Aber dann wäre er nicht mit Alfred im Bett gelandet und auch wenn das endgültig alles durcheinander geworfen hat, kann er das nicht bereuen und er weiß nicht, ob er darauf verzichten könnte.) (Weil er nicht weiß, ob ihre Freundschaft noch so viel wert ist, dass er dafür eine der besten Nächte, die er je hatte, verkaufen würde.)  
Doch er weiß ganz genau, dass das nicht der Fall ist. Dass das hier die Realität ist, dass das hier eines der letzten Gespräche mit Paul, dem Augsburger, sein wird. Dass sich ihre Wege trennen werden und er nichts mehr dagegen tun kann, egal, wie gerne er etwas tun würde.

Paul weiß, wovon er spricht, er muss es nicht weiter ausführen. Und nach ein paar Sekunden ändert sich etwas in seinem Blick und...  
Er weiß, was er sagen will und wird. Er weiß es schon, ohne dass er es sagt.

„Ich war's.“

Der Blickkontakt ist unterbrochen, Paul wendet den Blick ab. Sein Kopf dreht sich etwas, er sieht nach draußen in den Garten, dann wandert sein Blick durchs Wohnzimmer. Danis Blick dagegen bleibt auf Paul heften. Er mustert ihn, fixiert seinen Kehlkopf mit seinem Blick, dann den verhärteten Zug in seinen Wangen...  
Seelisch und moralisch hat er sich auf ungefähr alles vorbereitet. Auf einen Zusammenbruch, auf einen Wutanfall, auf kalte Ignoranz – darauf, dass Paul aufsteht und ihn vor die Türe setzt, ohne noch etwas dazu zu sagen. Aber das hier... Es ist eine harmlose Reaktion, bis jetzt, aber gleichzeitig auch eine verdammt komplizierte. Weil er nichts tun kann, weil er nur abwarten kann, bis mehr von Paul kommt.

Das ist erst nach einer Weile der Fall. Paul wendet sich wieder ihm zu, seine Stimme klingt beherrscht.  
Wie beherrscht? Hält er die Trauer zurück, die Wut, die Enttäuschung? Dani kann es partout nicht sagen.

„Ich hab's wohl nicht anders verdient, mh?“

Da ist noch mehr in seiner Stimme, in seiner Mimik. Nämlich die Resignation, von der auch Alfred immer erzählt hat. Paul hat aufgegeben – Paul ist geschlagen und er steht dazu.

„Nein!“

Niemand hat es verdient, betrogen zu werden. Erst recht nicht Paul, erst recht nicht einer seiner besten Freunde. Es war ja auch nicht ihre Absicht, Paul zu hintergehen. Vor allem Alfred hat immer wieder über seine Schritte nachgedacht, hat darüber nachgedacht, was Pauls Herz noch mehr brechen würde. Und klar, sie haben es immer wieder in Anbetracht gezogen, genau das zu tun. Aber dann wurde ihnen klar, dass Paul auch so schon genug leidet.  
Er ist gestraft genug, er muss nicht weiter bestraft werden.

Aber klar, für Paul muss es so aussehen, als hätten sie es mit Absicht gemacht, als hätten sie all ihre Entscheidungen unter dem Gesichtspunkt getroffen, was ihm, Paul, am meisten schadet. Für jeden, der nicht dabei war, muss es so aussehen. Dani jedoch war dabei und er hat Alfred gesehen und er hat gemerkt, dass es ihm nicht um Rache geht.

Alfred ging es beschissen. Das Stelldichein hat ihm geholfen, hat ihm gut getan. Dass er damit seinen Freund betrogen hat, war scheiße, natürlich – aber es war ein Nebeneffekt, nicht die Hauptabsicht.  
Und wie erklärt er das jetzt Paul?

„Natürlich ist es beschissen, dass du gehst – dass du Alfred verlässt, obwohl du derjenige warst, der immer so viel Wert darauf gelegt hat, dass dein Partner im Verein bleibt. Aber Alfred wollte dich nicht dafür bestrafen. Er war einsam, er hat Nähe gebraucht. Es war nicht gegen dich gerichtet. Er hat nur deshalb mit mir -“  
„Er wusste, dass es mit uns schon vorbei ist.“

Ganz so gefasst ist Paul also doch noch nicht. Nicht nur, dass er ihm das Wort abgeschnitten hat, bevor er aussprechen konnte, was zwischen ihm und Pauls Freund vorgefallen ist – seine Stimme klingt jetzt echt brüchig.

„Ja. Ich habe davor mit ihm darüber gesprochen und... Er wollte es noch nicht wahrhaben, wollte noch nicht aufgeben, aber er hat auch keine Möglichkeit mehr gesehen, die Beziehung fortzuführen.“

Nun kehrt Stille im Wohnzimmer ein. Paul nickt nur, dann starrt er auf seine Hände.

Verdammt, er tut ihm leid. Natürlich ist Dani immer noch ziemlich angepisst wegen Pauls Wechselgedanken, sowohl in seiner Rolle als Pauls Kumpel als auch in seiner Rolle als Kumpel von Pauls Exfreund und er weiß ganz genau, dass alles noch in Butter wäre, wenn Paul nicht diese verhängnisvolle Entscheidung getroffen hätte. Aber ein bisschen fühlt er auch mit Paul mit. Es mag zwar sein, dass er seine Beweggründe für den Wechsel nicht nachvollziehen kann, für Paul sind sie jedoch von Relevanz. Und gleichzeitig bedeuten sie, dass er einiges verliert – schon verloren hat.  
Am liebsten würde Dani ihn in den Arm nehmen. Wäre an und für sich absolut unverfänglich, sie waren nie Feinde von Körperkontakt, aber kann man den Mann, mit dessen Freund man geschlafen hat, einfach so umarmen?  
Eher nicht, denkt Dani.

„Wie sehr hasst du mich jetzt?“

Okay, mit der Reaktion hat er nicht gerechnet. Von Paul kommt ein frustriertes Jammern, dann...  
Ein Lachen. Paul lacht. Obwohl sich sein Leben gerade auf den Kopf stellt, obwohl sich sein Verhältnis zu den Männern, denen er so nah stand, massiv verschoben hat, lacht er.

„Ich würde dich gerne hassen. Sehr hassen. Ich würde dir gerne die Schuld an allem geben, dich dafür verachten, dass du deine Hose in der Gegenwart von meinem Freund nicht geschlossen lassen kannst. Mich selbst dafür hassen, dass ich einem wie dir vertraut habe. Aber... Ich kann es einfach nicht.“

Wieder das Lachen, dieses ungläubige Lachen, das auch Danis Gefühle gerade ganz gut ausdrückt.

„Es ist schon scheiße, dass mich mein Freund mit einem meiner besten Freunde betrogen hat. Aber wenn der beste Freund du bist... Und auch wegen Alfred, weil – Fuck, was du gesagt hast, klingt schon nach Alfred und ich muss es dir leider glauben.“

Okay, langsam geht Paul Richtung hysterisch. Doch das merkt er zum Glück selbst. Er beruhigt sich ein bisschen, atmet ein paar Mal tief durch, bevor er weiterspricht.

„Alfred ist mir wichtig. Deshalb will ich, dass es ihm gut geht. Und wenn es mit dir ist...“

Kein 'Ich liebe ihn'. Liebt er Alfred nicht mehr, hat er ihn schon vor der Wechselsache nicht mehr geliebt? Oder verbietet er es sich selbst, Alfred weiter zu lieben?

„Es hat ihm gut getan. Sonst hätten wir es nicht getan. Und jetzt... Hat er hoffentlich die Kraft, die ganze Sache zu verdauen.“

Paul hebt seinen Blick, er sieht ihn endlich wieder direkt an. In seiner Miene spiegelt sich... Überraschung? Ja, es ist Überraschung – in seiner Miene spiegelt sich Überraschung wider.

„Alleine?“  
„Ohne dich.“

Zum Glück nimmt Paul es so auf, wie es gedacht war – als Scherz. Ein kleiner Seitenhieb, nicht böse gemeint.

„Und was ist mit dir?“  
„Klar bin ich für ihn da. Wir sind immer noch echt gute Freunde, daran hat sich nichts geändert.“

Außer die Tatsache, dass es diese Momente immer noch gibt, in denen er wegen Alfred dieses merkwürdige Bauchgefühl hat. Dieses Gefühl, das er immer noch nicht einschätzen kann, das zwischen Sorge, Schuldbewusstsein und Hoffnung hin und her pendelt. Und dann ist da noch die Sache mit Alfreds Verhalten – dass auch Alfred sich ihm gegenüber manchmal etwas merkwürdig – etwas unsicher – verhält.  
Aber das ist okay. Ihr Stelldichein war durch die Umstände ziemlich gewichtig, in ihrem Leben hat sich etwas verändert, dafür hat sich bei ihrer Freundschaft relativ wenig getan.

„Gute Freunde.“  
„Ja.“

Das kann er ganz klar sagen. Ja, es mag sein, dass sie sich noch nicht so lange kennen – Paul kennt er natürlich länger und natürlich ist ihre Freundschaft nicht vergleichbar mit der zu Paul. Aber im Laufe der Zeit haben sie sich angefreundet, näher kennengelernt, die Freundschaft ausgebaut und inzwischen würde er Alfred zu seinen besseren Freunden zählen. Mag sein, dass es Paul entgangen ist, weil es für ihn schlichtweg bequem war, dass sein bester Freund in Augsburg und sein Freund so gut miteinander klar kamen – es gab nichts, das ihm dabei gegen den Strich ging und so hat er die Entwicklung nicht bemerkt.

Nein, es ist Dani, der hier etwas nicht mitbekommen hat, stellt er umgehend fest.

„Zwischen euch läuft was.“

Was? Wie kommt Paul jetzt bitte darauf? Okay, sie waren miteinander im Bett, sie verstehen sich gut miteinander, aber das hat bei Dani nichts zu sagen – und das weiß Paul ganz genau. Verdammt, sogar sie beide haben es schon miteinander getrieben, die Freundschaft zu Paul war – ist – tiefgehender als die zu Alfred und trotzdem hatten sie nie das Bedürfnis, sich auf etwas Festes miteinander einzulassen.

„Nur weil wir...“  
„Nein. Nicht nur deswegen. Da ist mehr.“


	10. Coucherkenntnisse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heute machen wir direkt dort weiter, wo wir letztes Mal aufgehört haben. Das können Paul und ich ja nicht einfach so stehen lassen... :D

~*~*~

Okay, jetzt ist er echt sprachlos. Dass ihm unterstellt wird, dass er mit einem Mann eine Beziehung will, nur weil er mit ihm im Bett war, ist nicht gerade unbekannt für ihn, aber dass ausgerechnet Paul so etwas denkt... Paul sollte ihn besser kennen.  
Und Paul sollte im Moment andere Sorgen haben.

„Wie kommst du darauf?“  
„Wie ihr voneinander redet. Wie nahe ihr euch plötzlich steht. Keine Ahnung, ob das zuvor schon da war, aber jetzt...“  
„Paul, das ist Schwachsinn und das weißt du genauso gut wie ich.“

Das Blau von Pauls Augen ist so vertraut und Dani wird auf einmal wieder schmerzhaft bewusst, wie sehr ihm Paul fehlen wird – auch wenn er ihn gerade echt auf die Palme bringt. Wie sehr ihm solche Kleinigkeiten wie das Blau von Pauls Augen fehlen werden.  
Dann wendet Paul den Blick ab und schüttelt den Kopf. So leicht, dass Dani nicht weiß, ob es wirklich eine Verneinung sein soll.

„Glaub' mir, mir wäre es auch lieber, wenn es nicht so wäre. Ist nicht gerade prickelnd, wenn einer meiner besten Freunde etwas mit meinem Exfreund anfängt. Aber ich bin euch das schuldig. Ich muss da mal mich hinten anstellen.“

Mit jedem Wort zieht sich Danis Herz immer mehr zusammen. Paul klingt so verbittert... Er nimmt ihm sofort ab, dass er all das nicht sagt, um ihn spaßeshalber zu verkuppelt.  
Paul meint es ernst. So ernst, dass er es ausspricht, obwohl er selbst keine rechte Lust darauf hat.

Und dann denkt Dani zurück, denkt an die Zeit in England, denkt daran, wie es war, Alfred beim Schlafen zu beobachten, denkt an das Gefühl zurück, Alfred beschützen zu wollen, für ihn da sein zu wollen, Alfred zu lieben, von Alfred geliebt zu werden.  
Ach du Scheiße.

Ganz ungerührt von Danis innerem Aufruhr fährt Paul fort. Nun klingt er etwas versöhnlicher – und trotzdem ist er noch meilenweit davon entfernt, etwas zu sagen, um Dani damit aufzuziehen.  
Oder davon, Dani falsch einzuschätzen.

„Außerdem ist es auch ein bisschen für mich. Ich will, dass Alfred glücklich ist. Und wenn ich weiß, dass es ihm hier gut geht, fühlt es sich nicht mehr ganz so beschissen an, ihn zurückgelassen zu haben.“

Dani beugt sich nach vorne, er stützt seine Ellbogen auf seine Knie und verbirgt sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Immerhin verzichtet Paul darauf, ihm väterlich auf den Rücken zu klopfen.  
Scheiße.

Alfred... Klar mag er ihn, den alten Isländer. Sehr sogar. Aber bis jetzt wäre er nicht ansatzweise auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass das etwas zu sagen hat. Schließlich mag er viele Leute.  
Allerdings hat er bei den wenigsten davon solche Gefühle wie bei Alfred.

Ihr Stelldichein hat sie zusammengeschweißt. Hat ihm gezeigt, was er haben kann. Und er will nicht nur deshalb mehr davon, weil es geil war, weil sie im Bett gut zusammen funktionieren.  
Aber das kann er Paul gegenüber nicht eingestehen. Verdammt, er kann es noch nicht einmal sich selbst gegenüber eingestehen. Das kann doch nicht sein, Mann.

„Nur weil wir es miteinander getrieben haben...“  
„Und du gehst eh mit jedem ins Bett und so weiter, ich weiß. Aber so leicht kann ich es mir nicht machen, Dani. Dafür kenne ich dich zu gut. Und ich schätze unsere Freundschaft schon so ein, dass du fast jeden anderen abgewiesen hättest und ich deine erste Priorität gewesen wäre. Hättest du mit Matze geschlafen?“

Volltreffer. Verdammt.  
Ja, er hat recht. Hätte sich irgendein anderer Mann so an seinen Hals geworfen wie Alfred, hätte er keinerlei Bedenken gehabt. Es sei denn, es wäre ein anderer von Pauls Freunden gewesen. Dann wäre sofort Schicht im Schacht gewesen, kein Raum für Diskussionen, keine Chance.  
Bei Alfred dagegen wurde er schwach. Und sei es auch nur deshalb, weil er nicht wollte, dass Alfred weiter unglücklich ist.

'Nur' deshalb... Im Grunde ist das noch schlimmer als 'Ich fand ihn so geil, dass ich nicht widerstehen konnte'. Denn das geht viel, viel tiefer als oberflächliche Anziehung.

Mann, wie gerne würde er jetzt einfach sagen, dass Paul sich täuscht und dass Alfred schlicht und ergreifend ein Kumpel für ihn ist. Ein guter, keine Frage, aber mehr eben auch nicht.  
Doch er bringt es nicht über die Lippen. Er kann es partout nicht aussprechen.  
Kann partout nicht ihr Verhältnis zueinander herunterspielen. Und verdammt, er weiß genau, was das bedeutet.

„Scheiße.“

Paul weiß genau, was er damit sagen will. Natürlich tut er das, er hat ihn schon viel früher durchschaut. Verdammter Holländer.

„Ah, jetzt ist es auch bei dir angekommen.“

Mit einem Stöhnen lässt Dani sich gegen die Couchlehne sacken, er drückt sich die Handballen gegen die Augen, bis er Sterne sieht. Dann nimmt er die Hände von den Augen und sieht Paul an. Um seine Lippen spielt ein leichtes Lächeln und verdammt, so komisch das hier alles auch ist, es tut irgendwie gut, Paul lächeln zu sehen. Weil Paul gerade ziemlich viel durchmacht und auch wenn er selbst daran schuld ist, will Dani seinen Freund nicht leiden sehen.  
Da nimmt er es gerne hin, dass Paul sich über ihn lustig macht.

„Das ist die Rache, oder?“  
„Du hast mit meinem Freund gevögelt, jetzt musst du mit den Konsequenzen klarkommen.“

Dani lacht, er fühlt sich plötzlich ein Stück freier. Denn es fühlt sich gut an, das mit Paul zu teilen, obwohl die Umstände so unglaublich merkwürdig sind. Sie sind immer noch Freunde – diese jahrelange Freundschaft ist nicht in die Brüche gegangen, sie ist immer noch da, Paul ist immer noch für ihn da, auch wenn gerade alles Kopf steht. Mit Humor, mit Spott, so wie sie eben immer miteinander umgehen.

Doch dann kommen die Bedenken zurück. Jetzt, wo Dani weiß, dass da etwas ist...

„Mann, Paul, ich kann nichts mit Alfred anfangen.“  
„Weil Treue für dich ein Fremdwort ist?“  
„Darf ich daran erinnern, wer vorhat, den Verein zu wechseln? Aber ja, das auch. Weil ich nicht der Beziehungstyp bin.“

Paul ignoriert die kleine Spitze am Anfang und Dani fragt sich kurz, ob er zu weit gegangen ist, ob diese Wunde noch zu frisch ist. Ob sie darüber erst Späße machen können, wenn sich alles gesetzt hat.  
Egal. Paul geht einfach darüber hinweg.

„Für Alfred kannst du es versuchen. Er braucht ja nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit. Hat ja auch eine Familie... Ich denke, ihr könntet euch arrangieren.“

Es fällt ihm schwer, diese Worte auszusprechen – es fällt ihm schwer, Alfred Dani schmackhaft zu machen. Aber trotzdem versucht er es. Obwohl es vermutlich viel einfacher wäre, wenn er einfach zustimmen würde. 'Stimmt, lass lieber die Finger vom ihm', Ende.  
Gut, dann will er darauf nicht weiter herumreiten.

„Ich kann das nicht bringen. Er war dein Freund, als wir miteinander im Bett waren. Damit spann' ich einem Kumpel den Freund aus. Das geht nicht.“  
„Danke, dass du mich noch einmal daran erinnert hast.“  
„Ich kann dich auch gerne noch einmal daran erinnern, dass du gesagt hast, dass es deine Schuld ist.“

Nun lacht Paul und es wird offensichtlich, dass diese Geschichte keine Wunde ist, die er in Ruhe lassen sollte. Wirklich angenehm ist das Thema für Paul teilweise nicht, aber es ist erträglich.

„Okay, ich verzeihe dir. Weil die Beziehung genau genommen schon davor vorbei war.“

Und der nächste Einwand abgeschmettert...  
Eine Sache gibt es da allerdings noch.

„Und Alfred? Was ist, wenn er nur aus Wut mit mir ins Bett gegangen ist? Was ist, wenn er keine Gefühle für mich hat?“

Oh. Doch eine eher schmerzhafte Wunde. Das Grinsen verschwindet von Pauls Gesicht, seine Mundwinkel wandern nach unten, er schluckt. Dani hört, wie schwer sein Atem plötzlich geht.  
Dann hebt Paul den Kopf und sieht ihm in die Augen.  
Sein Blick ist todernst.

„Er liebt dich.“

~*~*~


	11. Outro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, damit sind wir also am Ende von Alfreds und Danis kleiner Reise angekommen. Danke an alle, die mich (und uns :D) begleitet haben! ♥

~*~*~

„Das war's jetzt also.“

Den ganzen Abend über konnte Dani verdrängen, warum sie sich getroffen haben. Aber jetzt, wo sie einander gegenüber im Flur stehen, sich ansehen und niemand so recht weiß, was er sagen soll, erwischt es ihn wieder mit voller Wucht.

Pauls letzter Abend in Augsburg. Sie wollten ihn zusammen verbringen, wollten so Abschied nehmen.  
Sie, das ist das Trio, das mittlerweile echt merkwürdige Trio aus ihm, Alfred und Paul. Der, der geht, sein Ex-Freund, sein bester Freund, der gleichzeitig auch derjenige ist, mit dem sein Ex-Freund ihn betrog.  
Es stört nicht mehr. Zumindest hat es sie heute Abend nicht mehr gestört. Sie haben den Abend als Freunde verbracht, so, als wäre alles ganz normal.

So, als würde Paul sie nicht verlassen.

Eigentlich wollten sie Abschied nehmen. Ihre gemeinsame Zeit sanft ausklingen lassen. Aber es ging einfach nicht. Für die letzten Stunden war Pauls Weggang ausgesperrt, irrelevant. Und jetzt haben sie doch einen harten Abschied, einen von einem Moment auf den anderen.  
Der Abend war echt gut – insofern haben sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Aber als Paul auf die Uhr gesehen hat und festgestellt hat, dass er sich auf den Weg machen muss, wurde die Stimmung angespannt.

Paul nickt ganz leicht, Alfred lehnt immer noch am Türrahmen und knetet seine Hände. Hoffentlich geht das nicht so weiter – hoffentlich ist er nicht der einzige, der jetzt noch etwas sagt.  
Ist er nicht. Paul sagt nicht viel, aber er sagt etwas.

„Okay.“

Damit macht er einen Schritt nach vorne, Richtung Dani, der näher bei ihm steht, und breitet die Arme aus.  
Dann kommt jetzt also der letzte Part. Der wirkliche Abschied.

Nun fällt auch Dani nichts mehr ein. Er tritt auf Paul zu, quasi in die Umarmung hinein. Ein letztes Mal... Es ist nicht so, dass sie sich nie wieder sehen werden, schon alleine auf dem Platz warten vermutlich noch ein paar Begegnungen auf sie, aber... Nie wieder wird es so sein wie heute.  
Deswegen tut es ein einfacher Handschlag nicht. Deshalb drückt Dani Paul an sich, lange, sehr lange, es fällt ihm schwer, ihn wieder loszulassen.  
Paul auch. Und Dani sieht, wie er schluckt, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösen.

Es fällt Paul schwer, Augsburg mit allem, was dazu gehört, hinter sich zu lassen. Aber er hat seine Entscheidung getroffen.

Auch Alfred entscheidet sich für eine Umarmung, die ähnlich lange andauert wie Danis. Und trotzdem ist sie zu kurz, denn ihr Ende bedeutet...  
Das Ende. Das Ende von Pauls Zeit hier.

Wieder wandert Pauls Kehlkopf auf und ab, dann wendet er sich der Türe zu.

„Bis dann.“

Ein paar Schritte, das Knarzen der Türe. Kein Blick zurück.  
Dann schließt sich die Türe.

Alfred und Dani starren beide auf das Holz, sie hören, wie die Schritte dahinter immer leiser werden, sich immer weiter entfernen. Erst als schon eine Weile lang nichts mehr zu hören ist, stößt sich Alfred von seinem Türrahmen ab.

„Mann, ist das komisch.“

Er streckt die Hand aus, Dani denkt schon, er will ihn an der Hand nehmen, doch dann wird nur ein Winken daraus. Auch okay.  
Die Starre ist damit gelöst, sie setzen sich in Bewegung, kehren ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Dani beginnt umgehend damit, die Spuren des Abends (der Zeit, als Paul noch da war) zu beseitigen. Leere Flaschen, leere Schalen... Es war ein langer Abend unter Freunden und danach sieht es aus.  
Es fühlt sich allerdings anders an. Dani fühlt sich wie nach einem Vollrausch. Und jetzt ist er schlagartig ausgenüchtert.

Alfred kommt ihm zur Hilfe, auch er leert den Couchtisch. Es bedarf nur je zwei Touren in die Küche, bis sie das Meiste – bis auf die vollen Flaschen, ihre Gläser und eine Schale mit M&Ms – beseitigt haben. Anschließend nehmen sie auf dem Sofa Platz.  
So wie vorher. Nur dass...

„Jetzt ist er wirklich weg.“

Alfred klingt so ungläubig. Wie ein Kind, das partout nicht glauben wollte, dass es den Weihnachtsmann nicht gibt und das dann unter dem Bart seinen Vater wiedergefunden hat. Und Dani versteht ihn, versteht ihn verdammt gut.  
Er schluckt. Trotzdem klingt seine Stimme noch belegt.

„Ich hätte nie damit gerechnet. Und jetzt ging es alles so schnell...“  
„Aber wir sind noch da.“

Sie sehen sich an und es hilft tatsächlich - der Kloß in Danis Hals verschwindet, er fühlt sich, als hätte er einen Schritt nach vorne gemacht, weg von Paul, in die Zukunft.  
Es war schön, den letzten Abend mit Paul zu verbringen. Aber es war auch schön, ihn mit Alfred zu verbringen. Seit England haben sie sich nur noch beim Training gesehen, für mehr war in den letzten Tagen einfach keine Zeit.  
Und erst recht ist es schön, auch in der Zukunft Zeit mit Alfred verbringen zu können. Es ist schade, Paul nicht mehr so oft sehen zu können, aber Alfred ist noch da.

Sie sind noch da.

So sehr er Dani mitgerissen hat – bei Alfred selbst ist der Pep Talk scheinbar nicht ganz angekommen.

„Er hinterlässt eine Lücke.“

Ja, tut Paul wirklich, das will und kann Dani nicht leugnen. Verdammt, er hatte jetzt schon die ersten Momente, in denen ihm Paul gefehlt hat – und da war er sogar noch vor Ort, nur halt nicht mehr in der Form verfügbar, wie er es früher war.  
Aber...  
Dani legt seine Finger an Alfreds Kinn, drückt seinen Kopf etwas nach oben, damit sie sich in die Augen sehen können. Und dieser Blickkontakt, bei dem alles andere nebensächlich wird, bei dem nur sie beide zählen, sagt ihm, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg ist. Dass es richtig ist, Paul erst einmal abzuhaken – klar wird er ihn noch ein Weilchen vermissen, aber im Augenblick muss er das nicht – und sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was zwischen ihnen beiden ist.  
Endlich.

Er lässt die Hand wieder sinken, lässt sie wie zufällig auf Alfreds Oberschenkel ruhen.

„Man kann die Lücke füllen.“

Alfred schüttelt leicht den Kopf. Doch sein halb unterdrücktes Lächeln verrät ihn.

„Nein. Paul ist Paul. Aber es gibt Platz für etwas Neues.“

Etwas Neues...  
Verdammt, sie wissen beide, was er meint, sie wollen beide auf das Gleiche hinaus. Und das wird ja auch höchste Zeit.

„Alfred, du-“  
„Ich -“

Sie reden beide gleichzeitig los, unterbrechen sich fast zeitgleich wieder. Und irgendwie löst genau das die Spannung, die damit einher ging, dass sie jetzt wohl endlich Tacheles reden. Dani muss lachen, Alfred stimmt ein und schon alleine dieses 'miteinander lachen' würde sich so, so gut anfühlen, aber dann ist da auch noch Alfreds Hand auf seinem Arm und das macht das Ganze noch ein bisschen besser.

Alfred wartet nicht ab, bis sie sich darauf geeinigt haben, wer nun anfangen darf. Er ergreift einfach das Wort.

„ich weiß nicht, was das mit uns ist. Seit wir miteinander im Bett waren... ist alles durcheinander. Aber ich weiß, dass ich wieder so was will. Aber ich versteh's nicht. Meine Meinung zu dir hat sich nicht plötzlich geändert. Heißt das, dass ich die ganze Zeit mit dem falschen Mann zusammen war? Aber ich hab' Paul geliebt. Aber ich tu' es nicht mehr. Vielleicht wäre noch mal was aus uns geworden, wenn er es sich anders überlegt hätte, aber jetzt wo er weg ist... wird das nichts mehr. Selbst wenn er im Winter zurückkommen würde. Wir können Freunde sein – wir haben uns ausgesprochen und seitdem ist es okay zwischen uns, aber ich will nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen sein.“

Wow. Alfred hat sich echt viele Gedanken über sie gemacht. Und so viele Aber's... Er steht vor lauter Widersprüchen. Trotzdem sitzt er hier, bei ihm, trotzdem führen sie dieses Gespräch.  
Trotz aller Aber's hat er sich für Dani entschieden.

„Du bist kein Fremdgeher, Alfred.“

Obwohl er während seiner Beziehung mit Dani geschlafen hat. Obwohl Dani versteht, was er ihm gerade sagen wollte. Alfred ist eine unglaublich treue Seele, man kann sich auf ihn verlassen, daran glaubt er.  
Dafür erntet er von Alfred ein schiefes Lächeln.

„Ich hoffe.“  
„Ich glaube daran.“

Dani rutscht etwas nach vorne, er legt seine Hand an Alfreds Wange. Ohne zu zögern, schmiegt Alfred sich dagegen und...  
Verdammt. Das bedeutet ihm echt viel. Viel, viel mehr als ein reines Stelldichein und auch mehr als eine freundschaftliche Geste. Denn das ist mehr, das alles mit Alfred ist mehr.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob wir beide blind waren und ob Paul uns erst mit seinem Wechsel die Augen geöffnet hat. Vielleicht hat sich auch etwas geändert in der letzten Zeit, ohne dass wir es mitbekommen haben. Aber es ist egal. Es ist egal, was mal war. Wichtig ist...“

Scheiße, jetzt wird er richtig nervös. Und paradoxerweise gleichzeitig auch entspannt, weil Alfreds Blick fest auf ihn gerichtet ist, weil er spürt, dass im Augenblick für Alfred nur eines zählt und das ist er, das sind seine Worte, das ist der Schritt, den sie beide machen wollen.

„Wichtig ist das hier.“

Und dann beschließen sie beide, dass das erst einmal genug Worte waren. Gleichzeitig beugen sie sich nach vorne, Alfreds Hand legt sich an seinen Hals und dann...  
Dann küssen sie sich. Endlich wieder und ganz anders. Denn jetzt rast die Erleichterung durch Danis Adern, bringt ihn dazu, sich an Alfreds Oberschenkel festzukrallen, sich gegen ihn sacken zu lassen, sich auffangen zu lassen – und Halt zu finden, echten, richtigen, dauerhaften Halt.  
Und irgendwie ist das ziemlich...

Er hat keine Angst mehr. Keine Angst mehr davor, sich auf Alfred einzulassen. Weil verdammt, das hier ist sein Platz. Hier gehört er hin.

Keine Worte mehr nötig. Auch dann nicht, als sie sich voneinander lösen. Sie sehen sich in die Augen und Alfreds Augen strahlen so sehr, dass es außer Frage steht, ob es ihm ähnlich wie Dani geht. Dann zieht Alfred ihn wieder an sich, Dani lässt seinen Kopf auf Alfreds Schulter sinken.  
Sein Kopf ist angenehm leer.

Wie lange sie so sitzenbleiben, kann Dani nicht sagen. Es könnten Sekunden gewesen sein, aber auch Stunden. Fest steht nur, dass sie nichts daran geändert hätten, wenn sie nicht unterbrochen worden wären. Das Klingeln an der Haustüre lässt sie aufschrecken und verdammt, Dani kommt sich fast schon kitschig vor, als er sich weigern will, Alfred loszulassen, aber er kann sich dafür nicht verachten, nicht ansatzweise.  
Alfred tut gut. Und es tut gut, dass sie zueinander gefunden haben. Trotz aller Wirren...

Als das Klingeln kurz darauf noch einmal ertönt, schafft Alfred es endlich, sich aufzurappeln und in den Flur hinüber zu gehen. Dani folgt ihm auf dem Fuße, bekommt so mit, wie Alfred den Türsummer betätigt.  
Mit der Person, die kurz darauf vor der Türe erscheint, hätten sie beide nicht gerechnet. Es ist Paul.

Paul... Es fühlt sich an, als wäre der Abschied endlos lange her. Das ist so sehr in den Hintergrund gerückt...  
Für Paul offensichtlich nicht. Sein Gesicht ist von Falten gezeichnet, sein Lächeln kraftlos.

„Ich habe mein Handy vergessen.“

Gleichzeitig wandern ihre Blicke hinüber zur Kommode, die im Flur steht. Und tatsächlich – dort liegt ein Handy. Paul geht hinüber, entsperrt das Handy kurz und als es sich als seines herausstellt, schiebt er es in die Tasche.

„Nicht schon wieder eine große Verabschiedung. Das pack' ich nicht.“

Danis Kommentar hilft. Pauls Lächeln wird ein gutes Stückchen ehrlicher.

„Keine Angst, hatte ich nicht vor. Bin schon wieder weg.“

Damit wendet er sich wieder der Türe zu, öffnet sie, tritt hinaus.  
Diesmal sieht er zurück, diesmal sieht er sie beide an. In diesem Moment weiß Dani, dass Paul weiß, was hier passiert ist.  
Und dass er es akzeptiert. Dass er sich damit arrangieren wird.

Dass alles gut wird.


End file.
